Innocent Touches
by bloomsburry
Summary: It all started with a series of innocent touches but even the simplest of touch could break through the cold exterior of the strongest of men. Non-massacre Itasaku and slight Sasusaku...R
1. Meet the Uchiha's

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**_Warning:_** There is an implied NaruSasu but nothing to severe….this story has a slight SasuSaku but it is more on Itasaku. So don't give me flames.

(**_IMPORTANT NOTE: INNOCENT TOUCHES IS SOMEWHAT RELATED TO ONCE UPON A TOUCH. _**I was writing the fic Innocent touches when I totally screwed the plot. It turns out differently than what I have imagine so I just made it a solo fic title 'Once upon a touch'. So 'Once upon a touch' is really originated from Innocent Touches but they have a huge difference. I like ' Innocent Touches' more because it is more innocent than 'Once upon a touch'. Innocent touches is a series of how Sakura will drive one Uchiha to his knees with just her touch of innocence.)

So I hope you enjoy this...

(The beginning of this story is the same as that of 'Once upon a touch' but the ending is very different. This will be a multi-chapter fic )

--

**Innocent Touches**

**Rated M**

**Romance/Drama**

**Itasaku**

**--**

_I needed something to believe in._

_You touched me with your eyes,_

_And I believed._

I needed someone to believe in.

You shared yourself, your dreams,

And I believed.

_But what I really needed _

_was to believe in myself._

_You took me within yourself_

_And helped me,_

**With the love we both shared.**

**And because of you**

**I am living **

**Touching**

**Believing**

**In something**

**In someone,**

**In myself…..**

**Because of you.**

**--Jillien Cruse**

* * *

**It all started with a series of innocent touches………..**

* * *

"Oh God" 16 year old Haruno Sakura gasped her hand flew to her mouth in horror as she stared at the stain in the white hakama of the man sitting opposite to her. Sakura suddenly stood up and rushed to his side, taking her white handkerchief from inside her green kimono and began dabbing it on the stain.

Sakura was so busy trying to get rid of the stain that she hadn't noticed that the man beside her had suddenly froze at the contact.

"I'm really sorry" Sakura apologized as she continued to wipe the brown stain from the man's white hakama but the stain couldn't be removed. The occupants in the room had gone horribly quite as they watch her futile attempt of removing the brown stain on the frozen man beside her.

"I'm very sorry" Sakura choked as the tears that she was trying to repress earlier were obscuring her vision. Sakura hid it with her bangs, afraid that her two team mates might see the tears gathering in her eyes and most of all she doesn't want Sasuke's parents to label her as weak. Crying over little things like a stain on the immaculate hakama made Sakura feel like she was 13 years old again.

"I didn't mean that to happen" Sakura said, her voice shaking. Sakura put more pressure on her hand as she continued to dab her soiled handkerchief on the white cloth. Itachi tensed beside her but Sakura really didn't care one bit since her mind was preoccupied with chaotic feelings and most of them were anger.

Sakura was angry at herself for being an overly emotional teenager. It wasn't her fault that she had a bad day at the Hospital or the fact that she was having her period that day. Sakura wouldn't have gone to this meeting in the first place but since it was an at most important that she attend this meeting, Sakura was pressured to come along. She wouldn't let her two team mates go without her to attend this 'test' as Naruto had put it.

Uchiha Fugaku, Sasuke's tyrant of a father had ordered his youngest son to pull out from his team to join the Uchiha Police force but Uchiha Sasuke, who had grown a backbone for the passed years, had downright refused his father's orders. Sakura was proud of her one- time crush, and she along with Naruto and their weird friend Sai had celebrated Sasuke's sudden autonomy. Sakura could still remember how Sasuke had loosened up a bit when they had drunk their first cup of sake that he even confessed his love for Naruto.

Naruto who had been going out with Hinata was shocked at Sasuke's revelation but Sasuke had burst out into fits of nervous laughter after his so called 'confession' that Sakura was lead to believe that Sasuke had gone mad. Sasuke then admitted that it was only a joke and Naruto who was still incredulous at Sasuke's confession and unusual behavior had accepted his friend's joke with a nervous laughter of his own.

Sakura hadn't been really drunk that night and had a noticed that Sasuke had kept on casting surreptitious glances at Naruto's direction when he wasn't looking. That was when the remaining traces of Sakura's crush on Sasuke had gone down her emotional drain. Sakura had kept Sasuke's love for Naruto a secret but Sasuke doesn't know about this of course. Sakura wouldn't dare confront the arrogant and unfazed Uchiha that he was gay.

Sakura was also sure that this love for Naruto would soon passed because based on Erik Erickson's psychosocial theory, teenager usually go to this stage of Role confusion Vs. Identity. Sasuke must have a hard time going through this stage and Sakura just hope that Sasuke would emerge from this psychosocial change with a pair of a pants and not a mini skirt.

After realizing that it was already passed midnight, Team 7 (without the presence of Hatake Kakashi) had parted ways and had gone straight to bed. Naruto was so drunk that he needed help from both her black haired friends to bring him home. Funny enough while Naruto was drunk he was as silent as that of Sai and Sasuke when they were sober while Sasuke had been the exact opposite. Sasuke had thrown his entire cold attitude replaced by an overly emotional female version of himself. Confessing his love for Naruto and joking around like there was no tomorrow. It was a hell of a night alright and Sakura had enjoyed every second of it.

The next morning after their celebration, they were called by the Hokage to report about their previous mission but none of them had gone. They were still suffering from the effects of their drunken night that they had stayed in bed for the rest of the morning.

The Hokage had sent someone to force them from the confines of their bed when her Shishou had gotten impatient after hours of waiting for them. Sakura was sporting a huge headache when she had gotten to the Hokage Tower and Naruto was no better, her blond haired team mate had wore his green underwear when he had suddenly appeared beside her, earning a chakra less punch from Sakura. They waited for Sasuke to arrive but he was late and so they had proceeded to report to the Hokage without him. Even their usually late sensei arrived before Sasuke did but as the report went by without interruptions, Sasuke was no where in sight not even when the Hokage had finally dismissed them.

After giving their report to the Hokage, Sakura and Naruto had immediately set out in search for their black haired team mate but not before Naruto change into some decent attire. Sakura wouldn't want her energetic friend running around the streets of Konoha wearing a pair of boxer shorts, would she? Both of them had search grueling hours for their black haired team mate but sadly enough they didn't find any trace of his spiky black hair anywhere near Konoha. The two of them search all the places where Sasuke usually hang out but he wasn't there.

The both of them had search for Sasuke everywhere but they had never thought of searching for him inside the Uchiha Compound. They only thought about it occurred when Sai had point it out to them but Naruto and Sakura had never dared gone near the Uchiha Compound. They shook their head and said that they'll just wait another few weeks for Sasuke to appear before they go to search the Compound.

The next few weeks had passed and still Sasuke was absent from their training session with their sensei, Sakura and Naruto became worried. The weeks turn into months and still they didn't find any traces of him. They had tried to seek him out inside the Uchiha Compound but the guards there didn't allow them entry. Only an Uchiha can enter the Compound they said or they can enter the Compound through an invitation from one of their clan members.

Sakura of course did not fall for such lies and had a nagging suspicion that the Uchiha Clan leader was keeping Sasuke away from them. They only found out later from Sai that Sasuke had joined the Anbu Ops and was currently on an A-rank mission. They had asked Sai , a new member of the Anbu Ops, to report to them when Sasuke arrive after his mission. It was another few weeks before they finally found Sasuke and forced him to tell the reason of his sudden disappearance. Sasuke had been hesitant to tell them the truth and after a while of 'convincing' him otherwise. Sasuke had finally given in and confided in them of his father's ultimatum.

The night of their celebration, Sasuke had gone home late and very drunk. His father had been furious when he saw his son on that state and had given him the ultimatum.

"Join the Police Force or you will be disowned for consorting with those people you called friends" Fugaku had said to his son. Sasuke wanted neither of it and had argued with his father. Mikoto who had woken up from the sound of angry voices, had tried to soothe the two men into settling the argument in a peaceful way. Sasuke's older brother was out on an assassination mission and Sasuke was glad of his absence.

Sasuke didn't want his brother trying to side with him again. Although Sasuke was glad of his brother's support but Itachi had always made him feel dependent and made him feel like a baby .Sasuke was no longer the boy who hero worship his older brother but Itachi seems not to think so. Itachi's habit of poking Sasuke's forehead hadn't changed one bit and Sasuke was getting frustrated at his older brother's action.

Itachi was totally oblivious to Sasuke's change or was he? Sasuke didn't know but he had feeling that it was all an act to test Sasuke's volatile temper but Sasuke was just glad that he hadn't lost his temper yet.

The absence of his older brother had a huge impact to Sasuke's current situation. His father had given the ultimatum while Sasuke had had a difficult time trying to decide what to do. It was a minute or two when Sasuke got an idea. He would follow his brother's footprints and become Anbu so that he wouldn't be cage in the Police force and at the same time he could still see his friends.

Fugaku had been reluctant to admit that Sasuke's idea of becoming Anbu was a better choice. Fugaku would be proud that that two of his sons are in Anbu. So Fugaku had agreed to Sasuke's idea of becoming Anbu but the side where Sasuke could spend time with his friends was not agreeable to Fugaku. It was another minute or two when Sasuke got another ingenious idea of convincing his father to let him spend time with his friends.

In the end Sasuke had won both of the bargains but not before agreeing with his father's terms. Sasuke had to train with him for next few months in preparation for the Anbu exams. His father had also told him that he was not allowed to see his friends until Sasuke joined the Anbu Ops.

It was three months and three weeks later that Sasuke had finally joined the Anbu ranks and it was only week later when he had been assigned to his first mission. Another few weeks had passed and Fugaku had given Sasuke permission to see his friends and told Sasuke that he wanted to meet his friends, to fulfill the last part of the bargain.

Sasuke had been nervous about the idea of introducing his friends to his father. Sasuke was not ashamed about them of course but he was just suspicious that his father might reject them easily because his father already knew that Naruto was one of his friends and the Hokage's apprentice with a civilian background. Sasuke's father would surely dismiss them as inferior to the Uchiha Clan and thus Sasuke has no right to be friends with them. Sasuke was regretting his decision; after all he was the one who introduce the idea to his father.

"I want you to meet my friends and I want you to make your own judgment whether I should spend time with them or not"

So Sasuke had met with his team mate and was forced to confide the truth to them.

It was only three days ago when Sasuke had extended the invitation to them and Sakura had never wished in her life that Sasuke should be better off dead than alive right now. If Sakura survive this ordeal, she would probably stake him alive and cooked him like a chicken. Sakura blame all of this on Sasuke. If it wasn't for him, Sakura would be in bed by now and having a good night sleep after overworking herself at the Hospital.

The dinner was totally ruined because of her and Sakura couldn't feel any better than to bury her head in the ground and hide there until all of them would disappear. Sakura had made a total fool of herself in front of Sasuke's parents and his older brother, especially Sasuke's older brother. Uchiha Itachi was the one who has to suffer Sakura's clumsiness which usually shows itself when she was having her period. Sakura had never felt so much embarrassment like she was experiencing right this moment.

"I'm really sorry" Sakura repeated as she continued to wipe the stain with her shaking hands. Sakura's eyes becoming misty each moment her hand dabbed the stain. "I'm very sorry Uchiha-san for ruining your hakama….."

Sakura absently leaned forward to wipe the rest of the stain on the man's left leg. Her hand landed on the man's right thigh through his white hakama, making his skin flexed at her touch. Sakura added as she grabbed his thigh for leverage as her directed her attention to the stain on the left side of Itachi's hakama.

"I should probably buy you another one since the stain looks like it won't disappear anytime soon" Sakura blabbered in nervousness and embarrassment but the man beside her remain frozen.

Sakura still didn't notice that her trailing hands were having a huge effect on the silent man and was about to reached for the stain with her handkerchief when her wrist was grabbed in a tight grip. Sakura flinched when the man's hand tightened around her slim wrist. Her eyes flying towards the man she had accidentally spilled her miso soap on.

Emerald met Onyx and Haruno Sakura was frozen in shocked at the intensity of the stare Uchiha Itachi was directing at her.

Itachi's black onyx eyes had gone dark as he stared at the beautiful face a mere inches from his own. Itachi could see the tears on the girl's eyes and Itachi felt a little sympathy for the girl. Itachi knew why they were there but he was not obliged to extend his helping hand to her or her other team mate. Itachi has been told by his little brother earlier that he shouldn't interfere with his plans.

His little brother was confident enough that his friends would pass the test without his help or his mother for that matter. So Itachi had respected Sasuke's request and had come to this 'meeting' to see what happen. Both his parents had been surprised to see him there but Itachi had dismissed their surprised look with bored look of his own.

This was not first time that he had met Sasuke's friends. He had met them in passing but they had never spoken to each other. They knew each others name but they barely knew each other personally. Itachi had heard tidbits about Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura from everyone. He had heard about the adventure of Team 7 and their sensei, Hatake Kakashi.

Itachi knew the simple fact that is to know about his brother's team mates but he had never expected that the Hokage's apprentice to be so naive about a man's anatomy. The kunoichi had been hard pressed in removing the stain from his hakama that she hadn't notice the effect that she had on him with just her simple touch. If it wasn't for the fact that Itachi had an iron control over his libido, he would be probably be sporting an erection.

The kunoichi's scent wafted through his nostrils and Itachi senses flared to life. His grip on the petite female tightened as his sharingan spun dangerously, coming into focus on the alluring female close to him. The female tried to move away from his grasp and accidentally brushing the tips of her breast on his arm. Itachi sucked a lung full of breath as his traitorous body responded to the contact. Itachi slowly stood up from his seiza position. His body aching as he tried to repressed the sudden rushed of desire when the Kunoichi had touched him.

Itachi released his grip on her, as he continued to stare at the female who was looking up at him with her innocent eyes. Her heart-shape face was lifted towards him as she met his eyes beneath thick long lashes. Itachi's eyes were heavily lidded as he tried to hide the unwanted reaction from the innocent touch that the kunoichi had inflicted upon him. Itachi's eyes never leaving the pink haired girl as he straightened. He was about to leave the room when his eyes landed on the exposed skin of the kunoichi. The green kimono that she was wearing made her skin look smooth and creamy that Itachi was tempted to touch her then and there in front of his family and their guest. The Uchiha mentally shook his foggy mind and contented himself by just looking at the petite and very tempting female.

Itachi could clearly see the creamy curve of her neck and Itachi allowed himself to caress the smooth skin with his eyes. His eyes veiling his thoughts as he followed the curve of her neck towards the valley of her breast showing above her green kimono. Itachi's body became painful as it responded to the sight of her luscious body beneath the silk kimono.

This was the effect of 6 months celibacy that Itachi had to endure when he had been assigned to an A-rank mission. He hadn't been with a woman for many months now that even his iron control over his body could break from an innocent touch of one pink haired kunoichi. His testosterone level had escalated this far, making him act like a teenager with a raging hormones.

Itachi had to leave the room before he could reveal his current trepidation to his family and their guest. They would probably die with shocked if they found out that the usually emotionless Uchiha was not as emotionless as what he had led others to believe. Imagine their surprise if they realized that the word 'lust' and 'sex' had entered the older Uchiha's mind ,if he as so let this enticing female make him lost control. Itachi wouldn't want that to happen. Itachi would rather have to massacre a clan than to see himself lost control over his raging hormones.

Itachi turned and silently walked out from the room before his hold on his libido would totally break. Itachi had gone through a lot of pain in his shinobi life but this pain that the kunoichi had caused him was far more greater than the actual pain where blood and injuries were involve. This pain was a lot more intense that even he could not bear it for much longer. Itachi hissed as he arrived in his room, sporting a very erect member. Itachi immediately stripped off his dark blue kimono along with his ruined hakama and went straight to the shower.

The cold water cascaded over his body in a form of blue droplets as every cell of his body reacted to the sudden change of temperature. His muscles relaxing as he raised his head towards the shower, letting the water fall over his aristocratic face. The water soothing and cooling his over heated body as he placed his hand on to the tiled wall in front of him. His eyes were closed as he let the cascading water work their magic on his lean body.

His nerve endings were still tingling with desire but that was nothing compared to the wild and primitive instinct that he had experience earlier. Itachi was sure that he was out from the danger zone, but he was not going to say that, not until the kunoichi was out from there house and out from his sexual radar. Itachi wouldn't want to end up in the same state like he was in this moment.

One thing about Uchiha Itachi though is that, he had never let his lust blinded him and make him seek the only thing that could get rid of his current predicament. Itachi had never allowed himself to be swayed to that path. Itachi would rather prefer to seek a woman's company when he was in the mood and not when his body was currently betraying him.

Itachi turn off the shower and stood there for a moment with a thoughtful expression on his handsome face. His long thick lashes veiling his eyes with his head cocked to the side as if listening for something.

* * *

Sakura stared at the open shoji doors where the older Uchiha had left in a sudden show of urgency. Sakura's eyes were wide and her mouth was trembling as her eyes turned teary. Sakura did not look at her team mate, afraid that she would find the accusations there. Sakura had no way out from this messed that she had inflicted upon herself. If it wasn't for the observant stare that the Uchiha men had given to them earlier. Sakura wouldn't have spilled her miso soup on the older Uchiha. The effort that she and Naruto had put up to impress Sasuke's family was all wasted because of her sudden bouts of nervousness.

Uchiha Mikoto was the only one who seems to accept their presence in the room. Even there black haired team mate seems to be giving up on them. Sasuke had remained quite during the whole ordeal and had only responded to Naruto's questions in monosyllabic words. The rest of the Uchiha men had only watched them, observing every gesture and every mistake they made. Uchiha Fugaku had not spoken through the entire meal while Uchiha Itachi had done the same thing. Sakura and Naruto had still continued with their effort to please the Host with their stories of adventure and in Sakura's case, her wit and her beguiling smiles. She hadn't notice of course that her effort had drawn the interest of one black haired male in the room.

Sakura had only notice his observant stare when she had glance in his way. The older Uchiha had been looking at her with interest when she had told them about their adventure in the Water Country. Sakura recalled that she had been enthusiastic as she told the story to them. She was also laughing at that time when she told them about Naruto's sudden appearance that had made their enemy stare at Naruto looking stupefied.

Itachi had been silent during the story telling and that was when Sakura had noticed him staring at her with a look that could be describe as curios. Sakura had been aware of his stare and Sakura had been suffering a nervous flutter on her stomach from then on. Sakura was so distracted about the Uchiha heir sitting opposite to her that she had entirely missed the words passing through the table.

Naruto, who had taken over the conversation, was sharing about his many adventures. Sakura had been looking at the older Uchiha through her lashes when the miso soup slipped from her grasp. The bowl had fallen unto the table and had spilled the contents over Uchiha Itachi's white hakama and her bad day had turn worst from then on.

Sakura had been through a lot of stressed in the hospital that morning and to add to her problems, she had just have her period that day. Sakura would have hit the bed after a stressful day at the hospital when she suddenly recalled that Sasuke had invited her to dine in with his family. Sakura would have never come along but Sasuke's future and team's friendship depended on this but now that she was there. Sakura should have never come there in the first place since she was the one who ruined the dinner.

Sakura did not turned around as she heard Fugaku stood up from the Zabuton to stare down on her before following his eldest son. Fugaku had almost reached the open shoji doors when Sakura called to him.

"Uchiha-san" Sakura called out, her head raised as she stared at the stiff back of the Uchiha leader. Tears were already pouring down on Sakura's eyes but she did not do anything to hide it. Sakura was far from feeling ashamed since she had already been embarrassed in the first place. Sakura bowed low, her hands touching the soft surface of the Zabuton as she apologized to the immobile Uchiha.

"Gomenasai, Uchiha-san" Sakura choked through her tears. Her face was pale and her eyes had turned sea-foamed as she watched her tears hit the cloth covering the Zabuton.

"Gomenasai" Sakura said her voice shaking as she apologized again. "The dinner is ruined because of me but you should reconsider the fact that my clumsiness is not enough to judge a person"

"You have to reconsider this, Uchiha-san" Sakura pleaded, her face was still bowed as she addressed her spoken words to the man near the shoji door.

"You have to give us a second--"Sakura halted when she heard her black haired team mate finally spoke near her. His voice held a tinge of sadness as he commanded Sakura.

"That's enough Sakura" Sasuke said quietly his eyes dark with sorrow as he met the surprise look on Sakura's face. "That's enough"

Sakura scan his features for any explanation but the Uchiha didn't give her any. Sakura tuned her head to the side to look at the Fugaku's retreating back as he left the room. Uchiha Mikoto cast a forlorn glance in their direction before following her husband.

Sakura heard her calling for her husband from the distance when Naruto broke the silence of the room with his shout.

"What was that teme?" Naruto shouted as he strode towards the silent Uchiha. The blond halted in front of Sasuke as he confronted him.

"Why did you just let your father leave like that?" Naruto demanded, glaring at the impassive look on the Uchiha's face. Naruto waited for their black haired team mate to answer but Sasuke keep his mouth shut. Naruto's eyes narrowed and he suddenly grabbed Sasuke by his kimono and shook him.

Sasuke glared at Naruto with his activated sharingan as he tried to pry the strong grip that Naruto had on him but Naruto wouldn't have it.

Sakura watched them through her tears as Naruto tried to get an answer from their tight lipped teammate.

"What? Are you just going to let your father break up the team?" Naruto shouted at his black haired friend, showering spit on the blank expression on the Uchiha's face. Sasuke's nose wrinkled in disgust as the spit landed on his cheek. Sasuke tried to keep his face out from Naruto's open mouth which was giving off a very foul odor. Sasuke pried Naruto's hands away from his kimono as he continued to shake him.

"You bastard!" Naruto yelled at him while he shook Sasuke like he was some kind of rug doll. "Why won't you say something, ha?"

Sasuke's sharingan span as he glared at his blond team mate, without blinking an eye Sasuke twisted Naruto's hands from his kimono and threw him away from him.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted but she didn't move from her kneeling position on the tatami mats while she watched her blond friend get thrown away by Sasuke.

Naruto emitted a muffled grunt as he skidded on the tatami mats. His wrist was protruding in an odd angle and it was slowly turning blue. Blue eyes locked with spinning sharingan and the air around them pulsed with chakra.

"Sasuke" Naruto growled as his ruffled feathers was badly ruffled as he glared at the Uchiha in front of him. Sasuke merely stared at him through his sharingan, fueling Naruto's rage more. Naruto's bared his elongated fangs at the stoic Uchiha and began walking towards him with purpose.

Sakura could only watch them through her wet eyes, her tears had stopped but the feeling of defeat couldn't be as obvious to the pink haired female. Uchiha Fugaku had marked them as failures since they had entered the Uchiha House. Sakura knew that Fugaku had never considered them as Sasuke's best candidate in the friendship department because of their personal backgrounds.

Sakura came from a civilian family with no sort of blood limit whatsoever while Naruto was only the Kyuubi container in the eyes of the Clan leader. Although both of them had become well known through out the Village and maybe in other countries but still the Uchiha Clan leader had only taken a good look at their personal background and he had immediately failed them.

Even their achievements had failed to impress the iron man behind the Uchiha Clan. Nothing seems to work their way since they had entered the Compound. It was only Mikoto's soft and understanding smiles that gave them courage to sway the stone heart of the Uchiha Clan leader but all of it was futile because she had ruined everything.

Sakura's eyes gazed at her teammate in sadness as they stood facing each other. This will be the last time that they will see Sasuke because Sakura knew that Fugaku would herd his son to take as many Anbu missions as he can. It was all for the pride of the Uchiha clan.

Sasuke was their pride……and Sasuke's older brother, Uchiha Itachi.

Sakura's thought drifted towards the older Uchiha. The man had been silent and watchful during the dinner and his eyes had never showed what was going on inside that genius head of his. His eyes had remained blank the entire time but after she taken a closer look at the Uchiha earlier (after she had spilled the Miso soup on him). Sakura had been shocked at the primitive look he had given to her but it was gone before Sakura could think straight.

The look was enough to make her want to cower and hide from the Uchiha. His eyes had been hungry when he had gaze at her, like he hadn't eaten for months. The thought made Sakura shiver with fear and an emotion that she couldn't place a finger on, but all of it was soon forgotten. The older Uchiha had replaced the look with a much softer glint in his eyes which had totally disarmed the pink haired kunoichi.

Sakura had recognized the look and it had made her want to simmer with anger but all she could do was looked at him in a stunned surprise.

Uchiha Itachi had a grain in his body to look at her with pity and a tinge of understanding in his eyes.

--

_I needed something to believe in._

_You touched me with your eyes,_

_And I believed._

--

Sakura thought that she was being delusional but after Itachi had walked out of the room without a backward glance to her or in anyone's direction. Sakura knew that it was not a trick on her mind. Uchiha Itachi had really taken pity on her situation but why did he leave all of a sudden? Sakura have no idea …….but the look he had given her made her want to believe that there was still hope.

If Uchiha Itachi was not really the emotionless person as he wanted them to believed, then what about Uchiha Fugaku? Did he still have humanity left in him? Or is he one of those carved faces on the Hokage Mountain; void of emotion and with a heart made of stone.

Sakura want to know, that was why she had taken the leap. (In Sakura's case it was a leap of hope) but all her hope had came crushing down when Fugaku had walked out of the room with nothing to say to her.

_**It was the end for Team 7**_

* * *

"Sasuke" Naruto began as he halted in front of his friend, his broken wrist hanging on his side. Sasuke did not respond but merely stood there with the same blank expression.

"Naruto," Sakura silently whispered her eyes down cast as she spoke. "That's enough."

The two teens look at her bowed form; they could see the defeat on Sakura's slumped shoulders and the dried tears on her cheeks.

"We should go" Sakura said tiredly as she rose from her kneeling position without looking at them. The two other occupants of the room watched her walked towards the open shoji door. The petite female halted at the doorway as she addressed her words with her back to them.

"I'm tired." Sakura said her voice low and weak as if she had been through a lot that day which was really true. Sakura had really been far worst for wear since she had come to dinner with the Uchiha's and as she shuffled out from the room. Her day had really turned out nothing from what she had planned.

Naruto wanted to follow his other teammate but he had to settle something to Sasuke-teme first before he could join his pink haired friend. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke who was still gazing after Sakura. Sasuke turned his head when he felt Naruto's stare on him and his eyes slightly softened as he look at Naruto's almost defeated ones.

They stared at each other before Naruto broke the silence.

"Teme," Naruto said, his eyes was showing a mixed of emotion; anger, sadness, regret and was lastly camaraderie.

"Dobe," Sasuke finally responded and Naruto's lips twitched as he tried to stop himself from smiling.

"Would you stop your father from breaking the team?" Naruto asked curiously, the rage and the desire to inflict pain on each other had gone from them replaced by a feeling of sadness.

"Hn" Sasuke replied as he stared at his team mate, not really giving a straight answer.

* * *

Sakura walked tiredly through the hallways of Sasuke's home. She has to thank that she didn't encounter anyone along the way. She didn't want for them to see the defeated and tired look on her small petite form. Sakura's muscles were already tensed and strain from a day's work at the hospital and her period was not helping her grumpy but tired state. Sakura wanted to hurry home and lavish herself with the confines of her bed but her kimono seems to be preventing her from doing just that.

Her kimono prevented her from taking long stride towards the exit of the house and Sakura could only watch herself shuffling across the wooden floor. Sakura was getting frustrated at the snails pace that she had set over her tired and strained muscles. So Sakura had done the only resourceful kunoichi could do in her situation.

Sakura had taken off her white obi and allowed her silk kimono to flap behind her as she walked briskly towards the exit. She was half way towards the exit when someone made its presence behind her. Sakura did not recognize the chakra immediately so she had dismissed it as Sasuke's father who she didn't want to talk to at the moment.

Sakura's had already touched the surface of the shoji doors and was about to open it when a voice made her paused.

"Kunoichi," the voice was soothing, just like silk as he drawled the words. Sakura whirled around and stared at the man 5 feet from her. Uchiha Itachi was standing at the genkan wearing a blue yukata which left nothing to Sakura's imagination as the blue cloth clung to his wet form.

Itachi was dripping naked beneath the blue yukata and Sakura's face flooded with warmth as she tried to stop herself from staring. Sakura's eyes were locked on the older Uchiha's deep onyx as he slowly descended from the genkan towards her.

"You forgot this." Itachi said as he handed her white obi. His voice was as deep like crushed velvets when he spoke, making Sakura's heart race. His eyes held hers and Sakura detected the amusement there when Sakura had remained frozen on the spot. Sakura's mind snapped back to reality to look at the white obi on Itachi's out stretch hands.

Sakura did make a move to retrieve her obi as her eyes caught sight of Itachi's long and well manicured hands. His fingers were long and his nails were even and square as if Itachi had spent a huge time painfully trimming his nails. Suddenly realizing her mistake for ignoring Itachi's out stretch hand, Sakura tried to fix it by stepping forward and taking her obi.

That was when her clumsiness picked up the right time to rear its ugly head on her.

Sakura tripped over her nagajuban (kimono-shaped robes worn by both men and women beneath the main outer garment) and fell forward. Sakura's hands tried to grasp something and it landed on Itachi's arm. Itachi was there to aid her; his other arm went automatically around her waist while Sakura grasp his other arm. Sakura wriggled as she tried to arrange her kimono and nagajuban that had been caught by her foot. Sakura finally realized where she was and her humiliation increased. First she had spilled the miso soup on the Uchiha and now she had tripped all over him.

What must Itachi thought of her?

Sakura's faced turned crimson with embarrassment at her clumsiness and she was about to apologize to the older Uchiha when she felt him stiffen. The arm that was holding her suddenly let her go. The hands that were holding Itachi's other arm fell to side as Itachi distance him from her.

Sakura raised her head to look at him curiously when he immediately let her go. Sakura watched him took even breaths before pushing her obi back to her.

"Here" Itachi said his voice had gone guttural and he did not look at her when Sakura took her obi.

"Arigatou" Sakura said softly her eyes watching Itachi intently when he still did not look at her. His eyes were directed at the door behind her as he addressed his next words to her….well not words, it was more of a grunt than anything.

"Your welcome" Itachi grunted as he turned to leave but Sakura stopped her before he could even take a step forward.

"Uchiha-san" Sakura called softly, her eyes staring at Itachi's broad back. Sakura watched him tensed as she took a step closer to him. Sakura halted when the Uchiha still did not turned to look at her. Sakura's eyes look puzzled at the Uchiha's attitude. She thought that Sasuke's brother was polite but the way his broad back was turned to her. Sakura never thought otherwise, but she will apologize to him even though he already wanted her gone from there. Sakura would just have to make this quick.

--

_Sakura had thought wrong…..Itachi did not see her as an 'unwelcome guest' Itachi on the other hand would welcome her to everything….I mean everything. Even, taking her to his bed with him…..and have his way with her... but Sakura had remained as innocent as ever to what she did to the Uchiha._

--

Itachi was on the shower when he heard loud voices coming from below, specifically in the kitchen. Itachi had just stayed at the shower listening but his curiosity had gotten better of him. So he had left his room wearing only his blue yukata. He was almost at the foot of the stairs when he had caught sight of a very enticing figure wearing an open kimono with a thin cloth to hide her figure from his hawk like eyes. Itachi did not miss anything and had stored the image at the back of his mind for him to do as he please with it.

Itachi was just only going to watch her leave the house when his eyes landed on the white obi a distance away from him. Itachi took it as a chance to talk to the girl and maybe…just maybe… (Actually he didn't know what to do with her). So Itachi had gone after her with no plan of action in mind and when Itachi had caught up with her, Itachi was just please to see that he had followed his instinct.

Itachi had surveyed the girl through the veil of his dark lashes and he really like what he saw. Her ample bosom was clearer now that she was wearing her nagajuban and Itachi had feasted his eyes on the view which the kunoichi seems to be oblivious on.

After gazing at the swell of her breast through the thin cloth, Itachi trailed his eyes over her slim and curvaceous body. Itachi could see that she had really taken a good of her body. She was a medic and she must have taken a habit of taking a healthy diet each day and her role as a Kunoichi had made her body suitable for fighting and other….strenuous activities. Itachi also noticed that she still didn't notice his careful perusal over her desirable body and that made Itachi want her more.

This kunoichi was untouched ……...a virgin.

Itachi's eyes set on his prey as he waited for her to take the white obi on his hand. He was amused to see the red flushed spread across her face when she had stared at him. Itachi watched her took a step towards him as she reached for her obi. The girl tripped and Itachi reacted automatically, wrapping his arm around her before steadying her in his arms.

It was a mistake ...on his side, as his body reacted to the girl's close proximity. The girl's breast rubbed against his chest through the thin cloth that they were wearing and to make matters worse the girl wriggled as she arranged the hem of her kimono and nagajuban. Itachi's body was suddenly aroused and Itachi stiffened. Itachi carefully withdrew from her and tried to hide his discomfort by looking at the door behind her. If he looked at her again, Itachi would force to allow his passionate side to take over and have his way with the innocent girl then and there.

Itachi had given back the obi to her while he tried to curb his lust. Itachi heard her say her thanks in a soft voice that failed to douse the Uchiha's already aroused body. Instead her voice had made Itachi's body burn the more. Itachi grunted his response to her and was ready to leave with his sanity intact when he heard the girl called him.

Itachi's back was to her so he didn't really see the confusion on her eyes. Itachi stiffened when he felt her step closer to him and remained tensed when she halted 2 feet away from him.

"Gomenasai," the girl whispered to him and Itachi did not turn towards her.

"I should buy you another hakama for ruining the other one" Itachi detected the distress in her voice but he did not say anything to assure the girl since his mind was busy on other things such as how to get away from the girl that very second without insulting her.

"Hn" Itachi responded and began walking away from her before he could lose control and take her then and there in an act of sexual frenzy. Itachi walked passed the girl's blond team mate as he went to the stairs. His eyes meeting the blond's and Itachi nodded his head in acknowledgment before ascending the stairs.

* * *

"Sakura, are you alright?" Itachi heard him asked the kunoichi but Itachi was in hurry to take another cold shower that he missed the kunoichi's response.

"I'm fine" Sakura sighed as she tore her eyes away from the direction where the dark haired man had taken. She didn't know why the Uchiha had gone moody and then leaving her there with just an 'hn' to occupy her thoughts. She didn't know what the 'hn' had meant. After spending 6 years in Sasuke's company, she still didn't understand any Uchiha language.

"What did Sasuke's brother did to you?" Naruto asked looking concern "Did he harass you or something?"

Sakura gave her a pointed look before sighing. "It was I who harass him"

Naruto raised a blond brow in surprise at Sakura's words.

"I tripped and fell over him" Sakura explained to her blond friend.

There was a moments paused as they stood there at the entrance of Sasuke's house.

"They're really expecting us to leave, don't they?" Sakura broke the silence as she stated in half amusement and half anger. "They didn't even see us out…..they must really hate us."

Naruto was silent as they stared at the interior of the house. They both turned simultaneously towards the door and left the house without a backward glance.

They left the house with a feeling like they had left something behind….or was it someone?

"Naruto?" Sakura asked they slowly walked towards the gates of the Uchiha Compound. Her green kimono flapping behind her as the wind blew. Sakura shivered from the cold and wrapped her arms around her as she spoke to her blond friend.

"What did Sasuke tell you?" Sakura inquired as her muscles becoming lax and tired. Naruto noticed this and stopped in front of her to give her a piggy back ride on his back. Sakura did not protest and climbed up his back while they began to walk again. Sakura's arms were wrapped around her friend's neck and Sakura leaned her head over Naruto's broad shoulder.

"Did Sasuke tell you something, Naruto?" Sakura whispered to her friend but Naruto did not respond. Sakura tried again. "Naruto, did Sasuke tell you something?"

"Yes, Sakura" Naruto responded, his voice as tired as her own. Sakura waited for him to continue but her blond friend chose to become silent.

"What did he tell you, Naruto?" Sakura asked her voice slightly demanding.

There was a pregnant silence as they continued to walk towards the exit. Sakura waited for Naruto to answer but it was only when they had stepped out from the gates that Naruto finally answered her.

"He said--"Naruto began as they took three steps away from the Uchiha Compound. "--that he would try to convince his father"

Sakura brightened at the news and wanted for her friend to continue but Naruto remained silent.

"And then?" Sakura pressed on, her chin on Naruto's shoulder as she waited for him to reply. Naruto shot her a glance before responding.

"That was all he said" Naruto said with a voice leaving no further question.

Sakura stared at her friend before sighing, her forehead landed on Naruto's shoulders.

"You're both hopeless you know that?" Sakura murmured to Naruto's jacket. "I thought that he must have said something to you when you have been there for about 5 minutes"

Naruto did not respond and Sakura frowned at Naruto's unusual behavior. Naruto seems to be morose than his usually cheerful self and it concern Sakura greatly but she didn't dig deeper in to it. Since she too was not acting like herself, she was more subdued than her normal genke self. Sakura blamed it on the events that occurred that day.

"Where's your home again, Sakura?" Naruto suddenly asked out of the blue, making Sakura want to playfully punch him on the head.

Sakura did just that, earning a usual 'Itai' and 'rubbing of head' from Naruto. Sakura smiled at Naruto's reaction, talking about Sasuke would bring back the dark mood and Sakura didn't want to dwell on her black haired teammate. This was now and that was then. Sakura just want to have some peace for herself after what she had gone through and Naruto too. They both needed a time of peace.

"Turn to the right, Naruto" Sakura ordered and Naruto followed her direction. "Then you walked straight until--"

Sakura continued ordering her friend until she reached her home; they force the thought of Sasuke at the back of their mind. Only to be drawn out by the next morning.

* * *

Itachi groaned as an image of pink hair and green eyes drifted across his mind. Itachi imagine her moving beneath him as he thrust his shaft into her tight warmth. Itachi fisted his right hand on the tiled wall as he worked his aroused member, moving his left hand up and down its length. Itachi pictured the girl riding astride him while she moved her hips above his own. His cock embedding into her, each time she took him into her. Her head thrown back as she moaned with her back arched as she rode him hard and fast.

He would then roll them over so that could control the pace of their intense lovemaking. Her pink hair would be spread over his pillow while he thrust into her. Her hands would be caressing him while her lips would part into a moan. Itachi would kiss that moan of hers and turned it into a scream as she climaxed.

Itachi squeezed his cock and his body jerked in reaction to the image of the girl's tight warmth squeezing his cock. Liquid squirted from his cock as Itachi leaned his wet forehead on the tiled wall of his bathroom.

Itachi had never felt disgusted with himself until now. Itachi had seen masturbating as the lowest act among men and Itachi was now one of them. If Itachi needed to satiate his male desires, he would have to look for a woman in the future but since this was an emergency. Itachi had done the only thing that could stop him from taking the girl's virginity for his own satisfaction.

This wouldn't have happen if the girl hadn't touch him or go anywhere near him. Itachi took a mental note to avoid the girl as good as possible. If he didn't, then Itachi was left with no choice but to take her.

Itachi's eyes darkened as he suddenly imagine the girl writhing against him when he teased her before taking her entirely. Itachi groaned in frustration as he found himself sporting another aroused member.

Itachi just wish that he wouldn't have to see the girl again.

* * *

_**3 weeks later…………**_

_**Number 3 Training Grounds**_

Sakura fell on the grass beside her teammates. Her face flushed with color as she looked up at the sky. Her breathing was uneven as she flopped herself on the grass beside her two boys who was also lying looking badly bruised but happy.

"That was fun" Sakura stated as she shielded her eyes from the heat of the sun. "I hadn't have much fun since you came back in our team, Sasuke"

The black haired Uchiha had placed his hands at the back of his head with his eyes closed as he responded to the pink haired medic with the famous….

"Hn"

"It was pretty boring when I was only training with Naruto" Sakura said earning a loud 'Hey' from her blond teammate which Sakura ignored. "But he's a very good company"

Sakura smiled as she saw her blond friend puffed his chest at the words.

"Yeah, like a dog" The Uchiha murmured to her with his eyes closed. Sakura giggled and Sasuke take a peek at her though one of his eyes. Sasuke's lips quirked up at the corners when their blond haired friend protested.

"Well at least I didn't have to leave the team" Naruto said tactlessly "Sakura had been depressed after you left you know. So I had to take care of her while you--"

"Naruto," Sakura warned as she glared at him. Naruto stopped mid sentence and looked at Sakura a little guiltily.

Sasuke had frozen at Naruto's words and was looking at Sakura. Sakura sighed at the silent question from the Uchiha.

"I wasn't depressed." Sakura said but the Uchiha shot her a pointed look. "Okay! I'm a little depressed after you left…."

Sakura look at the skies before continuing "But now that you're here, let's just forget about it."

There was a moment of silence as they stared at the clear blue skies above them.

"…Sasuke?" Sakura whispered as she watched a leaf fell from the tree near them.

"Hn"

"Tell you brother, Arigatou" Sakura said her voice softening as she thought of the older Uchiha. If it wasn't for Itachi, Sasuke wouldn't be there. Sasuke had surprise them by appearing to them earlier and then explained that his father was allowing him to remain in the team. Both Naruto and she were shocked at the news but after hearing Sasuke's second explanation, Sakura was grateful at the sudden turned of events. Uchiha Itachi had convinced Sasuke's father to let Sasuke remain on Team 7 and for that Sakura was grateful.

Itachi was not as bad as Sakura thought.

* * *

_You wouldn't think that later on, Sakura because Uchiha Itachi had other plans for you._

* * *

"Hn" Sasuke responded before finally speaking "Why don't you tell him yourself?"

Sakura turned on her side to look at him. "Well, first of all I really don't know where he is and Second of all the guards at the Uchiha gates wouldn't let me enter the compound and lastly……"

"_He seems to be avoiding me_" Sakura thought before continuing "I couldn't find him anywhere in Konoha. Your brother seems to be busy with his Anbu missions"

Sasuke merely shrugged his broad shoulders through his blue shirt.

"My brother had been on town for two weeks now and he hadn't taken up any missions lately" Sasuke replied.

Sakura frowned at that. Sakura had been looking for the Uchiha so that she could give him the new hakama that she had bought (which had cost her a lot of money that Sakura could have used to pay for her rent in 3 months). Sakura caught sight of dark haired man many times but he seems to disappear from her sight when she comes close to him.

"Really?" Sakura asked thoughtfully "Is there any reason why he been predisposed to take any Anbu mission?"

Sasuke closed his eyes with a frown marring his handsome face.

"I think he's getting reacquainted with his former girlfriend" Sasuke replied, and both Naruto and Sakura look surprise by the news and both shut out from their lying position before shouting in unison.

"_**Itachi had a girlfriend**_?"

The Uchiha winced at the pitch of their voice, his ears was still ringing when he answered them.

"Yes and No" Sasuke said to them looking annoyed, his eyes were locked at the two figures sitting above his form. "Shinshi was his fiancée--"

"…Fiancée?" Sakura asked looking more surprise than ever.

"Shinshi?" Naruto asked looking revolted at the name. "Does she look like Obaa-San with big boobs and--"

"NO!" Sasuke snapped, suddenly sitting up and glaring at Naruto. "She's a well bred woman and she came from a--"

"You make her sound like a dog" Sakura murmured, Sasuke glared at her.

"Will you stop interrupting me?" Sasuke said looking vexed for all the interruptions.

"Well sorry for interrupting you, you highly esteemed pain-in-the-ass-prick-Royal Highness--"Sakura mocked her eyes flashing.

"You want me to finish what I have got to say or not?" Sasuke asked as he glared at her. Sakura stopped and stared at him; Sakura sighed before waving her hand for him to continue.

"My brother--" Sasuke began but was interrupted... again by one late silver haired shinobi. A cloud of smoke appeared above them, signaling the arrival of their very late sensei.

"Yo!" Hatake Kakashi said giving them one of his eye crinkles and a wave.

"You're late!" Both Sakura and Naruto said as they pointed at their sensei.

"I got to--" Kakashi started one of his lame alibis but Sasuke cut in before his sensei could finish.

"Cut the crap, Kakashi" Sasuke growled and suddenly stood up. Kakashi frowned at the young Uchiha, seemingly not surprise at Sasuke's appearance there.

"I'm going home" Sasuke said to them grumpily. "I'm done training for today"

"But Sasuke--"Sakura tried to stop him.

"I'm going home, Sakura" Sasuke said as he strode away from them while Sakura followed him.

"I'm coming with you" Sakura said as she walked beside him. Sasuke stopped at her words and look at her with a raised brow.

"I have something to give to your brother" Sakura explained but her answer had made Sasuke's brow raised higher. "I bought him a new hakama in exchange for the one I ruined"

Sasuke stared at him for a moment before nodding his head. They both turned around as their blond friend run towards them.

"I'm coming with you too" Naruto joined in and Sasuke gave him a stare before walking away. Sakura followed him while Naruto stood there a little out of place before finally bringing up the rear.

Hatake Kakashi watched them go as they left him there in the training grounds.

"Kids these days" Kakashi murmured through his black mask, his hands scratching his messy silver hair "Got no respect for their elders"

_**To be continued…………..**_

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!...review please...review... **

**This will be a multi-chapter fic…..so tell me what you think. I know that it is kinda similar to 'Once upon a touch' as I have explained I to you earlier. 'Once upon a touch' is originally derived from 'Innocent Touches' that is why the first part is the same as the one in 'Once upon a touch' **

_**Also thanks to Yami Uchiha for editing this story...**_


	2. Another Proposition

**Disclaimer:** I deny my claim on Naruto. He belongs to Masashi Kishimoto while Itachi on the other hand belongs to me. Ne, Itachi-kun?

**Itachi:** I'm afraid not bloomsburry-san. Masahi Kishimoto is my true master, the one who created me.

**bloomsburry: **T.T T.T T.T ……..I hate you Itachi-kun!!!

**Itachi: **Don't lie to yourself bloomsburry-san. You're obsessed about me.

**bloomsburry:** (shakes head) No, I loved you…but I hate you now….

**Itachi:** (stare)

**bloomsburry:** XD bleh....

-----------------

**"Innocent Touches"**

**Rated M**

**Romance and Humor**

**Itachi and Sakura**

**Chapter 2**

-------------------------------

_I needed something to believe in._

_You touched me with your eyes,_

_And I believed._

I needed someone to believe in.

You shared yourself, your dreams,

And I believed.

_But what I really needed _

_was to believe in myself._

_You took me within yourself_

_And helped me,_

**With the love we both shared.**

**And because of you**

**I am living **

**Touching**

**Believing**

**In something**

**In someone,**

**In myself…..**

**Because of you.**

**--Jillien Cruse**

**

* * *

**

**It all started with a series of innocent touches...that would soon lead to the downfall of the strongest man. **

**

* * *

**

**RECAP**

**  
**_"Hn." Sasuke responded before finally speaking "Why don't you tell him yourself?"_

_Sakura turned on her side to look at him. "Well, first of all I really don't know where he is, and second, the guards at the Uchiha gates wouldn't let me enter the compound and lastly……"_

"_He seems to be avoiding me." Sakura thought before continuing "I couldn't find him anywhere in Konoha. Your brother seems to be busy with his Anbu missions."_

_Sasuke merely shrugged his broad shoulder, his blue shirt shifting at the movement.._

"_My brother had been on town for two weeks now and he hadn't taken up any missions lately." Sasuke replied._

_Sakura frowned at that. Sakura had been looking for the Uchiha so that she could give him the new hakama that she had bought (which had cost her a lot of money that Sakura could have used to pay for her rent in 3 months). Sakura caught sight of dark haired man many times but he seems to disappear from her sight when she comes close to him._

"_Really?" Sakura asked thoughtfully "Is there any reason why he been predisposed to take any Anbu mission?"_

_Sasuke closed his eyes with a frown marring his handsome face._

"_I think he's getting reacquainted with his former girlfriend." Sasuke replied, and both Naruto and Sakura look surprise by the news and both shut out from their lying position before shouting in unison._

"**_Itachi had a girlfriend_**_?"_

_The Uchiha winced at the pitch of their voice, his ears was still ringing when he answered them._

"_Yes and No," Sasuke said to them looking annoyed, his eyes were locked at the two figures sitting above his form. "Shinshi was his fiancée--"_

"…_Fiancée?" Sakura asked looking more surprise than ever._

"_Shinshi?" Naruto asked looking revolted at the name. "Does she look like Obaa-San with big boobs and--"_

"_NO!" Sasuke snapped, suddenly sitting up and glaring at Naruto. "She's a well bred woman and she came from a--"_

"_You make her sound like a dog." Sakura murmured, Sasuke glared at her._

"_Will you stop interrupting me?" Sasuke said looking vexed for all the interruptions._

"_Well sorry for interrupting you, you highly esteemed pain-in-the-ass-prick-Royal Highness--"Sakura mocked her eyes flashing._

"_You want me to finish what I have got to say or not?" Sasuke asked as he glared at her. Sakura stopped and stared at him; Sakura sighed before waving her hand for him to continue._

"_My brother--" Sasuke began but was interrupted... again by one late silver haired shinobi. A cloud of smoke appeared above them, signaling the arrival of their very late sensei._

"_Yo!" Hatake Kakashi said giving them one of his eye crinkles and a wave._

"_You're late!" Both Sakura and Naruto said as they pointed at their sensei._

"_I got to--" Kakashi started one of his lame alibis but Sasuke cut in before his sensei could finish._

"_Cut the crap, Kakashi." Sasuke growled and suddenly stood up. Kakashi frowned at the young Uchiha, seemingly not surprise at Sasuke's appearance there._

"_I'm going home" Sasuke said to them grumpily. "I'm done training for today"_

"_But Sasuke--"Sakura tried to stop him._

"_I'm going home, Sakura." Sasuke said as he strode away from them while Sakura followed him._

"_I'm coming with you" Sakura said as she walked beside him. Sasuke stopped at her words and look at her with a raised brow._

"_I have something to give to your brother," Sakura explained but her answer had made Sasuke's brow raised higher. "I bought him a new hakama in exchange for the one I ruined."_

_Sasuke stared at him for a moment before nodding his head. They both turned around as their blond friend run towards them._

"_I'm coming with you too." Naruto joined in and Sasuke gave him a stare before walking away. Sakura followed him while Naruto stood there a little out of place before finally bringing up the rear._

_Hatake Kakashi watched them go as they left him there in the training grounds._

"_Kids these days," Kakashi murmured through his black mask, his hands scratching his messy silver hair "Got no respect for their elders."_

_--------------------------------------------------------_

"He isn't home."Sasuke said as he came out from the house, his hands tucked in his black pants. He directed his black eyes at the woman who was carrying a bundle in her hands.

They had gone first to Sakura's house to get the new hakama, and Naruto had been separated from them when he had caught sight of his lavender eyed girlfriend. Their loud mouth friend had immediately asked the Hyuuga to have Ramen with him, leaving the two of them together.

Uzumaki Naruto was apparently smitten with the shy Hyuuga to have forgotten them instantly. Though they didn't mind it since Naruto was evidently enjoying the Hyuuga's company than theirs.

Sasuke scowled, and shoved his hand further into his pants.

"He's probably still training right now." Sasuke added grumpily while he watched how his pink haired team mate slump her shoulders in defeat.

"Ow." She said softly, looking at the brown bundle that covered his brother's new hakama.

"I'll give that to him." Sasuke recommended, watching as Sakura raised her head to give him a tentative smile. He stared blankly at her, his hands outstretched for the bundle.

"Arigatou, Sasuke." Sakura said gratefully, placing the bundle carefully into his hands.

Sasuke merely nodded in response, and they stood there for a moment, uncertain.

Lucky for Sasuke, he didn't have to break the awkward silence since Sakura decided to break it with her own radiant personality.

"Well then. I better go," Sakura said smiling, half turning and wave at him. "See you later Sasuke!"

Sasuke watched her go, his pink haired team mate walking idly while she ignored the stares from his Clan.

"You haven't told them, haven't you?" Sasuke did not look at his older who suddenly appeared beside him.

"No." Sasuke said, and turn his head to stare at the man leaning on the entrance to their home.

"I thought so." Itachi said softly, his gazed straying to the girl who was trudging on the middle of the street, slowly disappearing from their sight.

"Why are you avoiding her?" His older brother cocked his head to look at him, his eyes contemplative.

Sasuke scan his brother's features with curious eyes but Itachi's face did not give anything as he ignored his question.

The Uchiha genius pushed himself from his leaning position and slides the shoji doors to their home while Sasuke watched him leave through narrowed eyes. He had just lied to Sakura that his older brother was out training, and he needed some good reason why Itachi had convinced him to do so.

"Nii-san," Sasuke spoke, waiting.

The older man turns his head, expressionless eyes meeting Sasuke's expectant ones.

Itachi stared blandly at him before he answered.

"As what you have told me before," Itachi began pleasantly, his eyes going to the direction where the girl had disappeared. "She's----"

_"Tempting"_

"Annoying." Itachi finished bluntly, and then left Sasuke, who look unmoved by the Itachi's explanation.

_"That wasn't a good reason." _Sasuke thought, after a moment of considering Itachi's response.

There was a small crease in Sasuke's smooth brows as he entered their house, sliding the shoji doors closed behind them.

_"Not at all." _

* * *

_"Sasuke, you're allowed to remain with team 7 if they'll climb up to my expectations." Uchiha Fugaku said grimly, his lips unsmiling, hands crossed in front him while he sat in the zabuton seiza style. Beside him was the Uchiha Matriarch, serious looking as she stared at her younger son, sitting across from them. The older Uchiha was sitting beside his outoto, observing the meeting with sharp eyes, not missing anything. _

_Sasuke straightened after hearing the news, his eyes meeting his father's brown orbs. _

**_"I want your team to become Anbu."_**

_

* * *

_

The next day, Sasuke went to look for his team mates, ready to tell them about his father proposition.

He found Naruto first with the Hyuuga. Deciding not to interrupt the cozy couple, he went in search for his other team mate who had been walking in the streets, looking for Naruto when Sasuke found her.

"You're father want us to become Anbus?" Sakura asked surprised, after Sasuke was done speaking.

"Yes." Sasuke responded stoically, his face blank.

"And we're going to do this so that we can keep you in our team?" The pink haired queried, merely repeating what the Uchiha had told her earlier.

"Well that's what my father told me." The Uchiha said broodingly, his eyes lazily gazing at his team mate.

"And we're going to partake to your father's condition because we don't have a choice?"

"I believe so."

Silence.

"I'm in."

Sasuke raised a brow at the determination glinting in her eyes, and then nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Good."

"Have you told Naruto?" Sakura asked him_, _her eyes twinkling with excitement and anticipation, obviously loving the challenge that his brother had presented. The Uchiha Leader would have sent Sasuke to the Uchiha Military Force when Itachi intervene, telling his father that Sasuke would be better off Anbu along with his team mates.

"No," Sasuke deadpanned. He whirled around and started walking away, missing the frown that had appeared in Sakura's face.

"You tell him."

"Why?" Sakura questioned, raising a brow, a small smile tagging at the corners of her lips as she waited for Sasuke's response. She already knows what made Sasuke grumpy.

"He's with Hinata." The spiky haired Uchiha grunted, his walked a swagger as he buried his hands in his pocket, a show of the famous Uchiha relax stance. His stalkers hiding in the corners as they followed the oblivious Uchiha, who look like a lone wolf walking in the middle at the streets of Konoha.

Sakura smiled, her eyes glittering with merry laughter.

------------------------------

Sakura found her other team mate where he normally hangs out almost everyday.

"Typical Naruto." She thought as she walked towards the blonde sitting in the Ichiruka Ramen stand with a certain lavender eyed girl.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed noticing her approach, wildly waving his hand to the empty seat next to him while his other hand was holding the chopstick, the ramen noodles dangling from it. Sitting on Naruto's other side was his girlfriend, Hyuuga Hinata, who was smiling brightly at the new comer.

"Konichiwa, Sakura." Hinata greeted softly.

"Konichiwa, Hinata." Sakura responded, waving a hand while smiling. She then sat next to the chair where Naruto had indicated.

"Sakwa-shan," Naruto said as he slurped the ramen from his chopsticks, and then began chugging the meat from the bowl once he was done with the noodles. Sakura watched him, her nose crunched in disgust, but she did not give any comment since Hinata was there.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto had decency to ask after he was done wolfing over his ramen in a span of 5 minutes.

Sakura open her mouth to respond but Naruto beat her to it, interrupting her with another question.

"Where's Sasuke-teme?"

The blonde asked, jerking his head here and there in search for there brooding black haired team mate. Naruto was a bit disappointed when Sasuke was not within the vicinity.

"I saw teme with you earlier." Naruto stated frowning at her. Sakura just shrugged her shoulders.

"He left." She replied, not wanting to explain Sasuke's sudden departure. "He had an important and 'personal'--" she enunciated the word. "-matters to attend to."

"Oh." Naruto said as if he got the drift, which she knew he did not after he blurted out another question.

"He's having problems with his bowel movement?"

Sakura mentally slapped her forehead at Naruto's stupidity.

"No." She sighed and closed her eyes. "He's currently moping about something."

"How would you know that?" Naruto asked curiously, eying her. "Have you had an argument?"

"No." She responded, looking surprise by the question. "He just told me about his father's proposition."

"Proposition?" Naruto ask, crunching his face in thought, the whiskers on his face discernible.

"Yes, Sasuke's father had given another proposition." She said, waiting for Naruto's reaction. It did not take long for the Kyuubi-vessel to react as his eyes darken.

"There's another one?" Naruto growled, his anger rising at the mention of another proposition, while Hinata lean over to touch his shoulder, consoling him. Naruto jerked his head to look at his girlfriend, his eyes ruby. The kyuubi container really needs to go to anger management.

But there was no need as Hinata soothes Naruto's anger away.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata crooned, rubbing Naruto's tense shoulders. "Calm down."

Naruto slowly relax, his shoulder slumping at his girlfriend caress and her soothing words.

Sakura watched the touching scene, her eyes softening at the sight while her heart sighed with longing.

She really needed a boyfriend.

_"A silver haired boyfriend would do, or maybe one from the Hyuuga Clan?" _She thought and looks at Hinata, contemplative.

_"Nah…"_

_"From Sand?"_

_"It would be a difficult relationship."_

_"……."_

_"Who would it be?"_

_"Hmmm....."_

_"From the Uchiha Clan?"_

_"………"_

_"Never! Uchiha men are pricks....but I have to admit that some of them are hot, specially S—"_

"What is it this time?" Sakura snapped her head to look at the cute couple, tearing her thoughts from a prospect boyfriend material. Naruto was leaning on the counter with an empty bowl of ramen beside his elbow, Hinata's hand placed comfortingly on Naruto's broad shoulder.

"What did that old bastard propose?" Hinata shot Naruto a censorious gaze at his choice of words, while the blonde just gave an apologetic smile to his girlfriend.

"He said that we have to become Anbu." She explained, suddenly remembering her original purpose. She gazed at Naruto's thoughtful face as he listens. "This is to ensure that Sasuke would be in an elite team."

**_"Another pride for the Uchiha Clan."_**

"But we would do this for team 7, won't we Naruto?" Sakura said softly, observing as how Naruto become serious, his eyes shining with determination, the same as hers. "We have to keep Sasuke with us."

Naruto nodded his head stiffly.

"We don't want his Clan to break our team again." She stated firmly.

"We won't." The usually energetic blonde confirmed with great gravity.

"We won't." Uzumaki Naruto vowed.

They would climb up to what the Sasuke's father expected from them, for the sake of their team.

* * *

The following months after that, Team 7 trained. Their former sensei watching them as they spent hours after hours uprooting and burning the trees, showering the ground with shurikens and kunais while Sakura created fissures with her chakra laden fist. They have to relocate their training every often since they would always end up destroying the entire training ground.

Anbu Exams was coming up, and yet Team 7 felt like they were still unprepared. They had poured their entire days and hours training, but they hadn't seen any improvement from their training.

Well, it was only just their imagination. Their former sensei had noticed their improvement with critical eye, but his observation fell on deaf ears as Team 7 continue to think that they were still inept to become Anbu.

Team 7 needed some cheering up; except for the Uchiha who had smugly noticed his growing strength while the rest of Team 7 felt like their strengths had decline.

Sakura was obstinate and had held herself against the other two, who had showed greater chance of being accepted by the Anbu. She woke up each day with dogged perseverance to succeed, planning to use the new tricks that she had brewed from her deadly arsenal, to achieved their goals.

She would do whatever it takes to keep Team 7 together, and at the same time, not falling behind from the other two.

* * *

Sakura was only busy with her training but her medic duties as well. She got to handle 30 patience a day when she arrive at the Hospital, then leave to train with her team mates during lunch time, and during her off duty days.

It was tasking, really. The non-stop work and training took a toll on her body, the stressed showed in her face and her thin form. She had lost a considerable weight, and had strayed away from her usual diet. Instead of eating three times a day; breakfast, lunch and dinner, she cut it short by taking soldier pills during her medic rounds and a small dinner at night, if she did not have a night shift.

As determine as she was to become Anbu, her slugging off due to her poor health would not do to help her rise to the Anbu ranks. She was supposed to be an advocate of health, but Sakura had forgotten to look after her own health, though she still painfully attended to it if she had time.

Now, however was not the right time as she walked on the empty hallways of the Hospital, trying to stay awake for her graveyard shift, checking the patients chart and carefully doing the prescribed assessment over her patients.

The IV's were intact to their designated places, nothing had been move, the nasal cannula or face mask still pressed on her patient's airways with the oxygen tank still on, Humidifier and the Nebulizers dripping, while the bed sheet had been smooth to prevent pressure ulcers from her patients.

She checks for their blood pressure and their respiratory rate, it was normal while others were slightly elevated. She also has to check for their pulse right above their radius bone, careful not to rouse her patients.

The task was boring, yet she still proceeded with her medic rounds, her eyelids heavy while she moving to another ward.

Graveyard shifts are hell.

But it was her job as a medic to ensure her patients safety while they were sound asleep on their beds. She covered her mouth as she yawn, her eyes tearing while she listen to the crickets outside the open window, the musical sound comforting her.

She was tired, absolutely tired.

She had been training with Naruto and Sasuke yesterday afternoon. She was then presented with a severe case as she arrived at the Hospital after her training. The operation had took a lot from her energy, and had to end her shift early because she had been exhausted and chakra depleted. Today was another beginning of her medic duties, in compensation for her absence.

An Anbu team had been ambush, their Captain having suffered the worst wound. She had operated for 5 grueling hours to keep the unknown Anbu in decent state, having lost a lot of blood; Sakura had kept his hematocrit and his RBC's from totally declining. She had knitted the open wound with her chakra; the skin had been cut with the use of a menacing scythe judging by the long jagged tears on his skin. The cut had been a penetrating wound, easily scratching some of the Anbu's vital organs.

She had reckoned that the Anbu had fought against a long range attacker. After her years of being in placed in the autopsy department to find out the cause of the death of some of their shinobis, Sakura could immediately deduce from the length, depth, and unusual aspect of the wounds, as to what weapons had been use to inflict wounds and injuries to the cadaver.

It was even more a surprise to her that the Anbu's wound had not been that deep. If the weapon had cut through the Anbu's visceral organs, he would have been done for. Though she was glad that she did not, watching her mask man patient fought against death as she healed him was worth her chakra depletion and the hours wasted to heal the man.

She was even more proud that neither she nor he had given up, after using her chakra to heal his fatal wound. She had never seen such strong and stubborn Shinobi before, aside from Naruto, who had not easily let death take him.

She would have wanted to see his face, but as her ethical code stated, when handling an Anbu, she should never take off their mask as it was their secret identity. The hours in the operating room was pretty stressing, she was concentrating on her task while she had kept on murmuring to the Anbu to hold on. She felt like her life was also as its brink as she had watched her silent patient endure the pain.

Instead of him feeling the agonizing pain, she was the one who felt it. She had been impelled by his unusual silence. She would have thought that her patient was already dead when she had felt his pulse, throbbing weakly against her fingertips.

She could handle patient who trash when she operated over them, but watching the Anbu lie on the operating table as still as death. Sakura felt like crying. The image of herself and her other two team mates in the same state as the unknown Anbu had rose in her mind, making a lone tear slip from her eye, unnoticed as she healed him.

Though she had composed herself after that, falling apart in the middle of an operation did not suit well for Sakura; and so she had finished the operation, saving the life of one of their best Anbu elite.

And now, she was working again, yet her day's work was not even finished. She still needed to complete her night shift. She was terribly exhausted, and still she resumes her work, which was dedicated to accomplishing another set of goals in her long list of 'To do's'.

She has to finish her shift before she hit the sack.

--------------

She came out from her last ward, having double checked her patients chart and current health status. She was ready to go home.

Humming underneath her breath, she walk the hallways with a relax gait. Her mind was occupied with the thought of immersing herself in a bubble bath that she hadn't noticed the figure leaning on the wall, wearing a pair of black trousers and a black Anbu shirt, silently waiting for her.

She walked passed the silent figure, which still went unnoticed by her.

"Haruno-san." Sakura jerked her head in surprise, her heart leaping against her chest as she whirled around to look at the figure leaning near the window, the gentle glow of the moonlight bathing behind him.

She stared, squinting her eyes to get a better looked at the unknown silhouette, and her heart still an erratic beat against her chest.

"Who are you?" She blurted out, her eyes wary.

"It doesn't matter who I am," The mystery man replied suavely. "I'm here to thank you."

Sakura was puzzled and a little intrigued as she gazed at the shadow of the man.

"Thank me for what?" She queried, taking a step forward, daringly. She didn't know the man. He might be a dangerous S-class criminal from the other world for all she knows, but her inherent curiosity got the better off her.

"For saving me."

She stopped, realization lightening her eyes. Then turn into hard pair of gems as she scans the Anbu's tall form.

She could detect that metallic scent of blood from anywhere as she strode towards the Anbu who had opened his wounds by, taking a stroll in the middle of the night to wait for her, and then taking the nearby window for him to just casually stand there.

The Anbu had hid his pain well, as well as his injuries by taking a relax stance.

"What are you doing up?" She scolded him as she reached his side, touching the placed where she knew the wound that she had knitted was, currently bleeding because of the man's stupidity and his self-assurance.

"Reckless bastard," Sakura said underneath her breath as she run her medical hands over him. "Look what you've done now."

The man stiffens from her touch, and then immediately relaxes as she moved her medical hands to touch the wet cloth. The minor wound that she failed to heal was bleeding.

"You're supposed to be lying, and sleeping in bed by now." She scolded him, looking up to stare at the wolf mask, the snout almost touching her pointed nose. She pulled her face back as she realized their closeness.

"Would you care to join me then?" The man drawled to her, his voice low and undetectable for whom it belongs to.

Sakura perked her ears trying to match the voice to someone she knew and encountered in her life. She failed to match his voice among the people she knows. The Anbu remain faceless, except for his mask and his seductive voice.

Sakura ignored the man's suggestive remark and went into medical mode.

"As a matter of fact, yes." She replied, intending to mislead him into going back to his room and locked him there.

She felt the man shift, and she knows that the man had been surprise by her words, his tall form tense and frozen. Hell, she was also even surprise at her statement. But she could not take it back, those words were spoken with good intention and not anything sordid, which she suspected was the man had in thought.

"Where's your room?" Sakura asked as she took a step closer to him, wrapping an arm around his large frame.

She could see with her medic eyes that the man was hurting since he had kept a leaning stance for quite sometime now, his wound must be throbbing, making it difficult for him to stand up. She would have to get her medic bag to knit his wound back. Preventing evisceration was her top most priority when she got this man to bed.

The man remains frozen in her arm. He did not reply. Sakura turn to look at him, her eyes bewildered at his reaction.

She could feel that the man's respiration was abnormally high. The Anbu was clearly hyperventilating. Hell, she could even think that he was panting as she heard the repeated hoof coming from his mask.

"Are you alright?" She asked in concern, slowly releasing her arm around him and sliding a hand to his heart and his flat abdomen to feel his chest expansion. She felt his muscle flinch underneath her touch, the man had stopped breathing. The air trapped in his lungs as he held his breath, her hands on him.

"I think you should need to lie down on your bed." Sakura said firmly to the silent man. "Let me help you there."

She heard the man expel a breath; her hands feeling his muscle ripple, his diaphragm collapse as he released the breath he was holding.

The Anbu was acting weird.

"I'll take you to your bed right now." Sakura said, looking concern as she could feel the distress coming from the man, it must be a post operation shock.

Sakura frown as she heard the groan, the man was obviously in pain, her medic instinct kick in, her hand slide inside his Anbu shirt to check the bleeding wound, intending to heal it.

"I'm going to--"

She did not finish what she was saying as she was suddenly forcefully wrenched from him, her eyes widening when the man's eyes glowed ruby.

_"Uchiha."_ Sakura thought in dawning comprehension as she watched the man's sharingan whirled wildly.

Sakura gasped in surprise as she was suddenly lifted from the ground, the man hauling her form over his shoulder like she was a sack of ripe potato, fresh for the picking.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked in shock, her voice high pitch.

"Don't worry medic," Sakura heard him say a she lay in complete shocked over his shoulder, watching the white tiled floor flying underneath her.

"I'll take you to my bed." The man above her said ominously.

Sakura's face paled at his words.

He halted while she lay still in his arms, looking shock, and then she heard a door sliding open.

"Let's see how your medic hands really work."

Sakura began to struggle, wriggling in the man's shoulder, the door slide closed behind them, her last chance of escape from what the man was about to do with her.

-------------------------------------------

**_"Because I care about you"_**

_When I see_

_The sorrows of the world_

_Leaning heavy_

_On your shoulders_

_I wish they were_

_On mine instead_

_Because _

_I care about you_

**----Leonard Nimoy**

-----------------------------------------------------

**_I'm sorry that it took me to update this story. I'm really sorry. I hope you like this chapter. I've gain my muse back and I'll be updating my stories starting from now on. _**

**_Thanks for the reviews: Melodi Moon, Ryn729, knightchaser, kelly, Hikari Sakura chan, couples lover, LitoXShorty, otakualways, BlackOnyx83, Starlight-Wild Koneko, Awiii, AliKat89, Redhellion, Alucard's-Master, Yui-chan453, fantasy4luvr, AmaneUchiha, ottawa, Regin, mypleasurableaddiction3945, foocheesey-coolness-1 and XDmomopoppyXD. _**

**_Thanks for the reviews mina. (Everyone)_**

**bloomsburry: **If we see air as essential to our life, I see your reviews as essential to my story. Your reviews gives birth to this story, without them, this story would have never existed.

My story is first and foremost your stories. You and I created them.

* * *


	3. Blind Lust and Pure Innocence

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto….

**Warning: **Very Juicy Lemon. Very graphic so I warn you to be careful. Tell me honestly if you want me to rewrite this chapter because I really don't know if the lemon is that good. Yeah, it's really graphic but I'm very skeptical if it's that good.

I'm really trying to write a very good lemon which I'm hopeless at. So I usually end up writing more description than you can imagine and losses its taste.

So be forewarned for a tasteless lemon.

-------------------

"_**Innocent Touches"**_

_**Itachi/Sakura**_

_**Romance/Drama**_

_**Chapter 3**_

----------------------------------------

_**Recap**_

_"I'll take you to your bed right now." Sakura said, looking concern as she could feel the distress coming from the man, it must be a post operation shock._

_Sakura frown as she heard the groan, the man was obviously in pain, her medic instinct kick in, her hand slide inside his Anbu shirt to check the bleeding wound, intending to heal it._

_"I'm going to--"_

_She did not finish what she was saying as she was suddenly forcefully wrenched from him, her eyes widening when the man's eyes glowed ruby._

_"Uchiha." Sakura thought in dawning comprehension as she watched the man's sharingan whirled wildly._

_Sakura gasped in surprise as she was suddenly lifted from the ground, the man hauling her form over his shoulder like she was a sack of ripe potato, fresh for the picking._

_"Where are you taking me?" She asked in shock, her voice high pitch._

_"Don't worry medic," Sakura heard him say a she lay in complete shocked over his shoulder, watching the white tiled floor flying underneath her._

_"I'll take you to my bed." The man above her said ominously._

_Sakura's face paled at his words._

_He halted while she lay still in his arms, looking shock, and then she heard a door sliding open._

_"Let's see how your medic hands really work."_

_Sakura began to struggle, wriggling in the man's shoulder, the door slide closed behind them, her last chance of escape from what the man was about to do with her._

_Hands curling on the bed sheets, the woman's back arching as a loud cry escape from her lips; the pink crest of her pert breast was wet and puckered where he had suckled and flicked his tongue not moments ago._

_Creamy skin was flushed with desire; her white nurse uniform was torn at the front while the hem of her skirt was bundled around the waist as he rolled his thumb over the nub right above where they were joined._

_Her hips grind against his, rolling and taking him fully into her as the waves of her explosive climax washed over her trembling form; clenching around his hard shaft like a tight, hot gloved._

_Pure bliss as he gives her free reign to take him into her, enjoying the feel of her virgin warmth clasping him tightly._

_The spasms of her inner walls making him grit his teeth, his sharigan whirling wildly as he suppressed the primal instinct to take her hard and fast; to ram himself into her, hear her scream in pleasure each time he thrust into her; deeply, harder and faster until she could feel each of his penetration; the pleasure of having him inside her._

_His balls tight and drawn against his skin, ready to spill his seed into her but he couldn't--wouldn't allow it because he was allowing her to adapt to his size and pleasuring her before he took charge of her tight body._

_Dark lust darkened his ruby eyes as he flicked his thumb on her sensitive nub and rubbing against her swollen nether lips where she took him. A look of concentration and pleasure shown on her face as orgasm wracked her small frame._

_He watched her; taking in the beads of sweat the streak down from her flushed face and to her breast. Specks of virgin blood and her juices dusted around his shaft as she wildly writhe underneath him, watching as she took pleasure of his length and girth._

_Her breast jiggled while she unconsciously rode the wave after wave of her orgasm, euphoria was written on her beautiful face as a strangled sound echoed around the dark room. The scent of sex and arousal reek from her perspiring body while she hooks her legs around his waist and drawing him deeply into her._

"_Arrggghhhh!!" She scream, her back arching high, her breast pointing to the ceiling as she throw her head on the hospital bed in wanton abandon. The last of her climax jarring her as her nails dug on the bed, her knees pressing on his back while he remain as her silent audience, enjoying her performance yet extremely and highly excited to partake along side her._

_More blood surged into his shaft, lengthening it and stretching her a little further as she quaked with her orgasm. And when she felt his excitement, she expelled a loud, and distinct moan of denial. Clearly, denying his claim and another bout of pleasure._

_She was still writing underneath him when he hooks an arm around her, drawing her up and setting her astride him; her pliant body molding into his hard and aroused body while he shed off her white uniform, feeling the moistness that rushed out from between her legs where he still impaled her._

_He could tell that she was getting aroused again; her inner walls tightening and her breathing hitch when he slides her uniform off her. His excitement grew and the muscles of his thighs flexed as he surged up, shallowly thrusting into her while the woman in his arms tightened her legs around his waist for an easy ride._

_Naked and straddling his legs, the languorous woman allowed herself to be lifted up and then sliding down on the hard length that entered her. Her pink locks sticking into her perspiring skin while the hand on her bottom guided her for a deep and concentrated thrust; forcing a moan from her each time he hit something inside her._

_He curled a hand on her armpit and making her arched her breast towards his hungry mouth. Her neck arched, her nails digging into his shoulder blades as he draw her pink nipple deep into his mouth, suckling and flickering his tongue over it; wrenching a groan from the exquisite pleasure that he was giving to her with his hurried thrust and his hungry mouth._

_The sound of lapping flesh and the feel of her small form rubbing against him was sweet torture as he couldn't get enough of her taste, her smell, her warmth and the heaven between her legs._

_He didn't want to stop loving her body. She was so tight and wet. He wanted to own that little lioness inside her, and keep her in a cage where he was the only one who would enjoy every passionate and erotic minute with her._

_She was a temptress; his temptress._

_His movements feverish and hurried as he clasped his hand on her bottom to keep himself inside her while she slide over him; feeling the smooth and wet texture of her tight heat clasping him and never letting go. He wanted to stay inside her forever. It was sheer madness that went along side him as he ravages her tight, virgin body with his wild thrust and branding her with his burning heat._

_Grinding her bottom into his thighs before urging her upwards and feeling her nether lips kissing the tip of his shaft before ramming her back down; the feel of her tight heat driving him mad and still he couldn't get enough of her; sparks of blinding pleasure bursting from his length every time he entered her._

_She was maddening; drugging him with her inexperience and unclaimed body. She pleasured him to the degree that he would kill for her in able to attain that intense and explicable pleasure that she could give him._

_He shifted his attention back to her other breast, his mouth immediately devouring her sensitive crest while her cries and the quivering of her thighs was good enough evidence that she was immensely enjoying this._

_She was so responsive._

"_A-Aahh—"she moans, her head rolling to the side while she abandons herself to his sexual ministration. Her lust filled emerald eyes hidden beneath pink sooty lashes as she stared up at the ceiling, exhausted and sore, yet her body was humming with pleasure; hot liquid desire roiling between her legs as she started to write in intense pleasure._

_The rasping of his tongue on her breast created tremors that shot down the woman's spine and tightened on her belly while the thrust of his shaft into her was pushing her back to that pinnacle of pleasure. Her legs shaking each time he lifted her up; her inner muscles flexing around his rigid length that drive him crazy with so much pleasure that it was almost painful; almost._

"_Uchiha-san," her whisper deafened by his harsh breathing and the sound of their bodies joining; his eyes closed as he rasped his teeth on her nipple and then began suckling it, marveling the feel of her turgid nipple with his tongue and savoring the salty taste of perspiration on her skin as he lapped at her nipple; pleasure shooting down his spine as the feel of her tight rasping heat continue to rub against the ultra sensitive tip of his shaft, driving them both mad with desire and erotic pleasure._

_She felt like heaven._

"_Faster," he complied to her demand and increases his pace, clumping his mouth on her breast to keep her there as his hurried thrust almost dislodges her nipple from his mouth; the hospital bed began to creak at their exertion._

"_Harder," he grinds his shaft into her each time she slides down; her response was immediate and she mewled out loud her inner muscles clasping him, her body shuddering while her eyes rolled._

"_Kami," she groans, throwing her head back and lifting her breast for him to devour; her fingers clawing at him while her lips open, gasping and moaning. "This feels good,"_

_He rolled her hips against hers, grinding tightly as the head of his shaft rubbed something inside her, making her hummed and flushed._

"_Do that again," he did and rolled her hips against him, the feeling of her tight inner walls drawing him deeply into her, squeezing him as he moved her up and bringing her back down again._

"_Uchiha-san," her nails scratch his back; angry marks appearing from beneath her nails as she began to move, her movements desperate as her body began to strain and quaked._

"_I think—"her legs clumped tightly around him, her inner walls began to spasms as she neared her peak. Itachi turned his attention back to her other breast; her swollen and responsive nipple was released with an imperceptible pop while he cupped her breast and rubbed his thump over it before drawing it into his mouth._

_She keened while she grabbed his head, placing him closely to her breast and keeping him there. He did not complain; he absolutely loved where he was now._

_He stopped moving, her legs was quivering as he held her; his shaft almost slipping from her while he moved his hand from her breast towards her nub. His hand caressing over her heated body; brushing against her taut stomach to her navel and then towards her sex where he stroke first her swollen nether lips; feeling her breath hitch and inner muscles contract in reaction to his touch and then moving his thumb to circle around that bundle of nerves._

_Her orgasm hit hard and she stiffen against him, screaming out in pure pleasure. With his sharingan spinning wildly, he sank back into her; hearing the sound of their lapping bodies as his movement increased, there forms almost a blur._

"_Aahh…" she grimaced as her inner thighs quivered, her sex jerking him tightly into her; her juices spurting out between them while he growled deeply, his eyes flashing with approval as her orgasm met each of his thrust, damping him and making it easier for him to slide into her; the growl reverberated into the woman's breast where he held her nipple between his teeth; gently squeezing it and flicking his tongue over it._

"_Aaahh…." Her hands curled on his back as he continue to pound into her, her face lifted towards the ceiling with her face crunched with pure pleasure._

"_Unnn…" the loud moan resonated around the dark room as his thrust taking on a jerking movement as he began to feel of his orgasm nearing; and the woman in his arms continue to whimper and shudder with her own climax while her inner walls rippled and nearly bringing him to the peak._

_His eyes dark, his muscles tensing as perspiration gleamed over their tangled bodies. He could feel her juices pooling between them while he harshly suckled her breast._

_He slipped out, and with a growl. He released his hold on her nipple and pushed her back on the bed, raising each of her knees and placed it over his shoulder. With sheer frustration he entered her again, keeping her tightly close against him as he secured their hands above their heads and drove hurriedly into her. Riding her waves of orgasm as he panted, watching her watched him._

_Dark emerald eyes peering behind him through pink lashes as he grinds his hips against hers; watching her flinch as he hit a sore spot while virgin blood mixed with white juices smeared all over his engorged shaft._

_He was almost there; beads of perspiration rolled down on his flexing back while he ignored the prickle of conscience as he stared at the girl woman in his arms._

_His shaft started to jerk inside her, liquid heat surged from his shaft and into her womb while he crushed his lips against hers; hungrily feasting on her sweet mouth while he grunted with his released. His back tensing while he crushed his body against hers, forcefully molding them together._

_He draws her swollen lower lip between his teeth and suckled it, like he had done to her nipple. Rasping breath came from his parted lips as he nibbled the woman's jaw and rain kisses on her flushed neck and her breast; smelling her intoxicating scent, tasting her forbidden nectar and enjoying the brush of her smooth, creamy young skin against the hard planes of his lean body._

_She was all his; his for the taking; an inexperience, innocent girl for his lustful body. He knew that he couldn't get enough of her._

_Her body belongs to his._

"Uchiha-san," he was in rapture that he barely heard the name, his sharingan spinning wildly while he became tense; awareness creeping into his lustful mind.

"Uchiha-san!" the man snapped his eyes towards her.

Sakura's scowl disappear as her eyes meet spinning sharingan, there was a dark gleam in his ruby eyes as he gave her his undivided attention.

After a while of drawing his attention, Sakura felt like she regretted it as she felt something dark and dangerous roiled out from the Anbu in waves.

She was done dressing his wound and had been trying to call back his attention since the Anbu became preoccupied with his thoughts.

Earlier, the Anbu was dangerously silent when she had placed the sterile bandages on his wound, and had noticed that he had been staring disconcertingly at her which brought the hairs on her neck standing on end.

If it wasn't for the mask he was wearing, she would have happily reported this to her shishou. Not because the man had shown some creepy interest in her, but because she wanted to report about the Anbu's recklessness. Asking for his name would not do, so she has to remember his room number.

And as she stared fearfully at the Anbu, she was ready to take that room number and hit for home; making sure that the Anbu was not going to stalk after her again.

The man was really creepy.

"I'm done dressing your wound," she had the hard time covering the tremble in her voice as she moved back, her eyes keeping an eye on the Anbu sitting on the bed; the bed sheets covering his lower half while she noticed that the man was clenching his fist on the wrinkled linens.

"I'm going home,"

The dimly-lit room suddenly crackled with tension that almost suffocated her. She trembled with fear as she inched away from the Anbu.

She had the sudden feeling that this time; the Anbu was ready to attack her like what had happen before when she thought that she was going to be raped.

**Flashback**

The door clicked shut while Sakura found herself dumped in the hospital bed like a sack of potatoes. She scrambled to her feet while the Anbu began to strip off his shirt, blood soaking the black shirt.

Sakura dipped downwards, and with her right hand as her leverage she sweeps her leg on the floor, trying to trip the Anbu. The man leaps back, discarding his bloody shirt on the bed while he deflected Sakura's punches and kicks.

Chakra exhausted and terribly fatigue, Sakura could do but charge on the man with her hands and legs straining in protest. Her limbs could barely inflict serious pain on the Anbu as she landed a weak punch on his jaw, which was suddenly captured in his tight grasp while the leg that she had used to try and knee his side was seized by his other hand, and Sakura struggled to free her captured limbs while the man gave her a probing look. His ruby eyes landing on her exposed skin when her nurse uniform had bunched up to bare her thighs and to reveal her white panties as the man held her leg.

She started to quake with fear as the man's eyes darkened and then he pushed her towards the hospital bed; Limping all the way with one leg while the man brought her leg beside his waist; the skin of her knee rubbing against his heated flesh as her back hit the side of the bed.

Her fear turn to panic as the man brought his naked torso closer to her, the hallow of his neck a foot from her face while she could smell the blood and the blatant masculine scent permeating from his pores.

She raised her free hand and hit his wound, the man barely flinched as her nails scratch his open flesh, blood spurted from the wound and staining her white uniform while she hissed, "Release me at once or I will kill you," she curled her nails above the wound. The Anbu stared for one aching seconds and then he tightened his hold on her wrist, pressing her back with something hard rubbing against her stomach.

She ignored the unknown object and was ready to do more injury when the impassive Anbu took a step back and released her. She could feel something had gone out from the Anbu when he glanced down at her before sliding in his bed, hastily pulling the covers over him as if he was afraid that he might reveal something to her.

Sakura blinked in surprise before recovering, she began to scramble towards the door; wanting to escape from the Anbu.

Her heart was racing, and her mouth was dry when she touched the cold metal of the doorknob. Turning it with heart leaping towards her throat, she almost jumped when the Anbu spoke calmly behind her.

"Aren't you going to heal me?"

The hand on the door knob stilled while the adrenaline did not waver as it rushed through her veins.

"I thought you're going to heal me when I brought you here," Sakura whirled and glared at the man; her eyes showing riots of emotion as she felt confuse, angry and at the same time scared just by staring at the leanly muscled man on the bed.

She knew for the fact that that man was an Anbu Captain and highly dangerous as she could see that he still look harmful even if he was confined to bed; extremely dangerous as her eyes gazed at the sharigan dead on.

She reverted her eyes from the deadly weapon, she stared at the white wall behind the Anbu and asked in a fierce whisper; her voice quivering after the assault and the nerves that made her jumpy.

"That was your purpose?" she balled her hands into fist, angry sparks shooting from her emerald eyes as she stared at the wall. "You brought me here because you wanted to be healed?"

A silent and stiff nod was his only response.

Shaking with rage, she snapped at him.

"Then why did you carry me and dump me in your bed like you were going to rape me?"

Not giving the Anbu to answer she continued on, "And why do you have to scare me like that by using creepy words?" her voice became high pitch as she pressed her hands to her side, her body shaking; she nearly wanted to cry for getting a scare like that.

"Is that how you treat your private nurse?"

"No," that was the calm simple response from the Anbu, while Sakura wanted to curl and cry.

She nearly had a heart attack after realizing that some unknown, maniac, pervert Anbu was going to take her virginity.

"I hope you die a slow painful death then," she snarled, turning her back to him while she wrenched the door open. "because I'm not going to heal you."

And with that, she shut the door close with a loud bang and run. Tears streaming down her face while she clutched at her throat, still distraught from the fear and the panic that had rose from the Anbu's unforgivable actions.

If he had been bored in that ward of his, he shouldn't have cornered her and scared her for fun. She knew she would have killed him when she thought that he was about to rape her. And she couldn't face her shishou once they find out a dead body in ward 45.

The tears disappeared by the use of the scrubbing motion of her hand while she moved to the nurses locker. In there, she tried to regain her composure and her previous cheeriness of going home but couldn't when she remembered the bleeding Anbu in ward 45.

"He deserves it," She mumbled, trying to convince herself, her bag ready beside her as the thoughts of a hot bath beckoned her.

Though how much she tried to summon a really good reason to go home, the image of that mysterious Anbu invaded her conscience; calling forth her medical instinct to heal.

Even though it was against her bitter judgments, the medic in her still had a great influence over her decisions. She knew that she had gone against the medical code of do no harm to her patient; and by healing him, it would make up for her mistakes and hiding the scratch marks that she had made.

With that purpose in mind, she went back to the ward 45 with her medical kit in hand, and herself prepared for another attack.

As she opens the door, she found herself staring at the Anbu, who didn't look surprise to see her.

"I know you would come back,"

"_Arrogant bastard," _Sakura thought disdainfully as she heard the calm confidence in the Anbu's voice, the sharingan was gone and the only thing she could see through the eye holes were darkness; his expression hidden by the shadows of his mask.

"Heal me," Sakura glowered ferociously, wanting to leave and turn from responsibility after she heard the command in his voice.

She stiffened her spine; eyes glittering with defiance as she stared at the eye holes.

"I'm not going to if you apologize first," she stated; knowing full well that Uchiha's are so arrogant that apologizing to anyone would lower their high opinions of themselves.

Her statement was met with silence but it was seconds later when the Anbu answered.

"I'm sorry," his lilting voice insincere and hard as his sharingan activated, a hint of impatience written in his eyes. "Now heal me,"

Sakura was beside him in a flashed, her hands methodically moving over the bloody bandages on his wound and carefully removing them.

She did not make any small conversation with the man, and only preoccupied her thoughts with the task at hand. However, she could not shake off the feeling of his disconcerting stare. It was more than once when she had caught him staring at her lips where she had bit her earlier at the sight of the scratches that she had made.

It was not the first time that someone had showed interest in her, but it was the first time that it came from an older man, maybe 7 or 10 years older than her, and Anbu elite at that. But the difference is that this Anbu exuded power and great amounts of bold masculinity that he did not fail to make her squirm with his intense and penetrating stare.

She could almost feel him stripping her with his eyes as her hand shook when she had taken the bandages from him. It was like being under a microscope with a pervert behind it rather than a scientist.

It was a relief when the Anbu became preoccupied with his thoughts, and the shake in her hands gradually ease as she went behind the mask of her medical role.

When she had washed and cleaned the skin around the wound she proceed with the dressing, her hands brushing against the Anbu's bare skin, ignoring the fact that his skin was warmly vibrant and alive as she felt his chest expand for each breathe he took.

His eyes still remain on her, but she noticed that his ruby eyes were far away. She did not move to touch him and gain back his attention, instead she used her voice.

Giving it a soft tone as she called him, "Uchiha-san," not knowing his name but the sharingan in his eyes told her his lineage. "Uchiha-san," tried again, her voice unchanged as she curiously regarded the thoughtful Uchiha.

The Uchiha was still looking at her absentmindedly; his ruby eyes were dark and the expression in them made Sakura shiver with fear.

It was like he was hungry like he hadn't been eating for a decade. But Sakura was sure that she would be out there before he could devour her.

Scowling with mixed impatience and slight fear, she snapped at him. "Uchiha-san!"

Ruby eyes did not blink as it zeroed on her; his eyes flaring with an emotion that brought another rushed of adrenaline in to her veins.

Her scowl disappeared while her face lost its color with fear clutching her throat, making it difficult for her to breathe.

Her mouth went dry while her eyes were wide as she stared at the pair of spinning sharingan.

**End of Flashback**

**Present**

"I'm going home," she repeated, her voice a quaver as she waited for the Anbu's reaction.

Ruby sharingan stared back at her behind the mask, while her heart went towards her throat as the man's dark gaze continue to stab into her like a hot kunai.

His eyes were dark with the scariest expression that she had ever seen in the man, and she almost felt like he had her captive there with his eyes; burning into her and sucking her breath away.

Nearly collapsing with fear and anxiety, Sakura almost flee in her fear when the man stiffly nodded his head towards the door, signaling for her to leave.

Sakura's hands shook when she slowly pivoted towards the door. Her eyes downcast as she staggered with leaded legs to the exit. A clammy hand reached out for the doorknob when she suddenly recalled something.

Her fearful emerald eyes landed back towards the side table where she had placed he medic bag, then her eyes ventured to the silent Anbu, who was still looking at her with those creepy eyes of his.

"I forgot my medic bag," she murmured yet she did not moved to retrieved it, afraid to even get closer to the man who was regarding her like she was some rare piece of meat.

"I'm going to get it,"

The Anbu enigmatically cocked his head to the side in acknowledgment, still looking at her.

Sakura shivered and inched her way towards the side table, her eyes warily watching the Anbu. Her hand was just sliding her medic bag from the table when her wrist was captured by a warm masculine hand, rough and callused as it tightened on her wrist.

She froze, her heart leapt as the Anbu pulled her closer beside the bed, and forcing her to sit beside him, so close that she could feel heat radiating from his bare skin.

"Thank you," he took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of her hand while Sakura almost wanted to draw her hand away and slapped him for even touching her. But for how the way he handled her hand tenderly inside his, she couldn't.

She could not see anything sexual in his touch nor any hidden intention behind his kiss.

It was only a simple kiss that she doesn't need to worry about.

The touch of his cold mask touching her skin disappeared as he withdrew from her hand while he held her eyes captive.

"Thank you for healing me, Haruno-san,"

No words of response came into her mind as she could only stare at him incredulously. Realizing that she needed to answer him, she nodded her head rather absentmindedly and said in an uncertain voice. "You're welcome,"

After that Sakura remain seated beside him, indecisive and stunned after hearing a sincere thank you coming from an Uchiha; an Uchiha that she didn't know.

When she had noticed that she had lingered for too long and to her utter embarrassment, had been ogling at him for quite some time now, she pushed herself from the hospital bed and headed towards the door; her face profuse with color while she felt a pair of eyes piercing through her as she pulled the door open.

"Goodnight, Uchiha-san." Not waiting for a reply, she left the room, giving an involuntary sigh when she steps into the dark, empty hallway.

Once she was outside, her eyes couldn't help but took note of the ward number with the intention of reporting the Uchiha's night strolls to her shishou; but in truth it was only because she was curious of the man's identity.

A thoughtful crease marred her face as she walked away from the ward; her plans for a hot bath disappeared as her mind was suddenly filled with many faces that she could matched on the man behind the mask.

Though she could not distinguish him, his voice and his chakra was skillfully altered and disguised, making it difficult for her to figure him out. But his smell; his heady smell that was boldly male and full of virility seems so very familiar.

Yet she could not guess who he was.

He was a mysterious, dangerous and something that draw Sakura to him like a moth to a blazing flame.

He was compelling.

A puzzle that she needed to figure out.

----------------

While she was thinking about the man with the Anbu mask, Itachi was also thinking about her, though not as innocent as her was.

Itachi closed his eyes as if pained, the huge bulge on his pants making him uncomfortable.

He had to remind himself to never touch the girl again.

If he did, he was afraid that he would lost his sensibilities and take her.

He could just imagine her grinding against him each time he took her.

Feel those creamy skin brushing against his bare flesh, hearing her scream as she tightened her inner walls around him.

It would be sheer bliss.

Itachi leaned back against his pillow; his bed position in a semi-fowler as he looked outside the window. Moonlight was streaming from the window panes as he tried to distract himself from the sinful thoughts of a pink haired girl writhing underneath him.

He soon found out that it was hopeless as he could still feel his body throbbing with lust.

That girl was going to be the end of him.

One day when the right time comes, Itachi was sure that he could not stop himself and take her, again and again until this blinding lust for her would disappear. Yet, he could not shake the feeling that once he took her. He would be forever be ensnared by her invisible power; totally trapped by her sensual yet innocent web that she had cast over him.

He would be her slave.

And that, Itachi did not want.

He would have to face his lust and chained his hands together until he would get used to her tempting presence. After all, it was just child's play to face his lust than facing an adversary. Certainly, he would win this one-sided game of his to never succumb to temptation but instead familiarized the temptation.

Resolving his temptation was one of his objective before he took the next step for his plans to work.

**To be continued….**

**Please Review!!!**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!**

kelly, JigokuShoujosRevenge, myrrlint, yylove, giselle, XDmomopoppyXD, Yui-chan453, anon, Prideful Maiden, WinterluvNaruto, Awiii, Hikari Sakura chan, Uchiha-Aki, ferari1002, me4cloud, Seshiru Hikari, minniemousemom, Vaneles, AdrianWrath23, Melodi Moon, AngelFox23, ch1b1-ch4n, Fictitious Ramen, Janet, animeaddict19, LitoxShorty, BlackOnyx83, Snappykins, shaude, UGAgirl, trsofnaruto, zerOtodona, jackie-chan1230, poket, Amor Verde, Silver-Heart377, ominous, Bloody Anbu, XxXMiss'TeaseXxX, skybluecoean, lolitalover, Lord of Fortune and lurvethain murfol.

**Thank you all for the reviews. **

**Please review again!!!**

And just so you know that this would be my last update because I'm going for a long hiatus. Hopefully, it won't be that long. I know that I will be neglecting my stories. But my priority first should be in my school because this coming March it is our capping and I don't want to fail in any of my subjects. That would be so embarrassing that I'm the only one who can't be cap in our class.

After that, I will have summer classes for my majors so I will hardly have the time to write. So I just want to warn you that there will is a possibility that I won't be back for long time. But I will find sometime to write my stories and update them one by one. Be patient with me because I'm going to be a nurse in the future, and this would not happen if I don't take my school seriously.

So please understand that I will be having a long hiatus.

Thanks!!! And please review!!! But I also want to warn you that I can't also reply to all of your reviews.

So that's about it. And one last thing before I check out from fanfiction.

There's a failure plot to this chapter. You can find it in my deviantart account in my profile. Read after the words that says **END OF FLASHBACK** and there you can find a different end.

And I would also want your opinion about how to make a good lemon. I really don't know if mine can be called good so if you have something to say about the lemon or this story. Feel free to so. I know my lemon sucks so I'm not really surprise if you thought so too.


	4. Hidden Agenda

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto….

---------------------

"_**Innocent Touches"**_

**Itachi/Sakura**

**Rated M**

**Romance/ Drama**

**Chapter 4**

---------------------------------------

"Uchiha-san?" She called quietly the following night as she entered his ward, peering into the pitch black room at the bed for the embittered Anbu but couldn't find him there.

The window was opened, the wind softly blowing the curtain while moonlight streamed into the room, casting a gentle glow for Sakura to distinguish the inside of the empty room.

"Uchiha-san?" she called again, cautiously stepping fully into the room and fleeting her eyes around the room in search for the Uchiha, fearful that he might try to attack her again.

Her soft inquiry met silence as she stood there near the door, the light from outside throwing a shadow of herself plastered on the white-washed floor while her eyes strayed towards the window. A flash of suspicion flickered across her emerald eyes as she stared.

She had been on her way home when she recalled the Anbu. The injuries she had inflicted on him had to be checked for any signs of aggravation, though it hadn't been her main reason for her nightly visit. It was more on the niggling suspicion that worm through her mind at the thought that he might be taking a night stroll which would worsen his condition.

Sakura had brought her medic bag in case her suspicion was correct. And she was right; the Uchiha did take a nightly stroll….in the hospital rooftop no less.

She sighed and sauntered towards the open window. Poking her head out through the crevice, she peered up.

Her eyes met the wall; the rooftop just lay four meters from her. She couldn't quite see where the Anbu had gone but she wasn't unfazed. Climbing with her arms and legs, she squeezed through the window. Her medic bag dangled securely in her right elbow while she used her right hand to clamp on the window sill for support.

"Why am I even coming after him?" she grumbled as she summoned chakra into her feet. "He's been insufferable since I met him. He doesn't need my help."

"Actually, Haruno-san. I need your help right now." A voice drawled above her said and Sakura jerked her head up abruptly, the movement nearly causing her to tip over the edge of the window. Her eyes met those of the Anbu sitting at the edge of the roof top, his ruby eyes watching her in silent amusement.

"I'm quite stuck in here."

"Then unstuck yourself!" She snapped back at him, glaring. She flattened herself against her perch as her outburst almost unsettled her.

"I can't,"

"Why?"

"I'm bleeding excessively," came his cool, bland response.

"What?! What did you do now?"

"Haven't you noticed? I _am_ in a rooftop."

"Then it's your fault for climbing in there in the first place!"

"Hn,"

Sakura gazed at him for a moment.

"Idiot," she muttered under her breath as she draws chakra to her feet and tries to walk towards him. The pull of gravity was upon her instantly as she steps into the wall, very aware of the Anbu's eyes on her as she climbs up.

"You should thank me later for helping your sorry ass…."

"Hn,"

_Reckless Bastard._ She thought as she neared him.

"What am I even trying to----"

She couldn't quite finish what she got to say as she was suddenly seized by the arm and being hailed up into the roof top.

"No talking," he said as he set her beside him. "I lost a lot of blood. So save your breath for later."

She scowled but did as she was told. Her brows furrowed into concern as she crouched low, her face turning professional.

"Take off your shirt," She commanded, looking up at him.

The Anbu gazed at her for a second, surprise at the abrupt command but noticing the seriousness in her face. He shed his black Anbu shirt without hesitation. She was on him instantly, making a disgusted face as she scrutinized the blood that soaked the snowy white bandages that covered his chest.

She looked at him. "You don't waste your time getting yourself in trouble don't you? Is it because you're Anbu that you can't stay in your bed for much longer?"

"Hn,"

"Uchiha's," She muttered as she peeled off the bloody bandages from his skin. "Why am I not even surprise?"

Silently, she works on the bandages while he eyed her with an intensity of a predator.

"Damn," he heard her curse as the last of the bandage fell apart. She was staring at his chest where a gaping wound was bleeding profusely.

"Maybe, I'll asked Tsunade-sama to have you restrain," She glowered at him before turning towards her medic bag and started rummaging through it. "I can't allow you to walk around under your condition. You just got out from the operation room a few days ago!"

"Hn," was all his response while Sakura muttered something inaudible as she used a cotton swab to clean the area of the wound with a normal saline solution. A gust of cold wind blew against them and Sakura had to close her medic bag before the bandage that she had placed on top could be blown away.

"Why can't you just stay in your room, ha?" She asked him, watching the cotton turn red with his blood as she cleanses the wound area in a circular motion for the fourth time. "So that I won't have to heal your wound again every time you got the urge to do something stupid."

"Hn,"

"Is that all you can say to me?" She glared at him as she donned in her gloves methodically. "Hn?"

"Haruno-san," He said calmly. "If you keep on talking, I might as well bleed myself to death than hear you nag. What haven't you understood when I said no talking?"

Sakura huffed, looking insulted but she summoned chakra into her hands to start the healing process. Putting more pressure into his chest than what was needed, Sakura watched as her hand stopped the bleeding before closing on the wound. If she uses suture over his gaping wound, there was a great chance that the wound would open up again since the man doesn't seems incline to keep still in one place for such short time in the hospital.

She would have to deal with a lot of evisceration incidences when she handles him. And that Sakura wouldn't do. Her medical skills and healing techniques were needed by her other patient and not exclusively for night strollers who all but did was abuse it.

She shot him a withering glare.

"If you don't like me nagging you then I'm sorry to disappoint because I have no plans in stopping what I deem necessary when handling a troublesome patient."

"Do you always act this way to your patients?" the Anbu asked and Sakura could feel his eyes narrowing on her.

"To some," she snapped, shifting her attention back to the wound while she ignored the Anbu's unnerving scrutiny. "When they are as bull-headed and as defiant as you are."

"It was not my intention to get myself in trouble, Haruno-san," came the Anbu's cool, impassive response and Sakura could almost envision the expressionless face staring at her behind the passive mask as he said this. "I came up here to get some fresh air,"

"And you can't do that by opening your window?" Sakura raised a brow, trying her best to sound extremely sarcastic and was very pleased when she saw the Anbu's shoulder stiffen.

"Haruno-san," the Anbu began, his voice reasonably cold. Sakura suppress a shiver as the icy blast of his gaze fell on her. "Have you ever been confined in a room for three days? Been subjected to sexual harassment by your private nurses on her first day and being cuddled by your mother who thinks you're no older than 6 year old in front of your superiors?"

"No, I----"

"Let me finish, Haruno-san." The Anbu interrupted with a voice of steel. "You have your say earlier. At least give me a few minutes to say what's on my mind."

Sakura could only nod her head in stunned silence.

"About the security system in this Hospital," the Anbu's voice didn't betray his emotion as his gaze leveled on her. "Do you have any jutsus that could fend off unwanted visitors?"

A blank look came over Sakura's face while she managed to say a baffled "Ha?"

"Today, one of my fan girls suddenly found out where I was and she------"

Sakura didn't let the Anbu finished as she suddenly burst out laughing. Her gloved hand slipped from his chest where the gaping wound had been but now the skin was unblemished and good as new.

"What's so amusing?" Itachi asked, puzzlement coloring his voice.

Her emerald eyes sparkled with laughter and hilarity at the image of the Anbu fending off gushing fan girls entered her mind. It was hilarious. She thought that being Anbu was made of strong stuff, all manly and dangerous while this Anbu just indirectly admitted that he couldn't even handle an overly zealous female.

"You," Sakura grinned while Itachi's face drew a complete blank at her answer. "I couldn't imagine an Anbu trying to fight off the attention of some girl when you could have used your brute force to throw her away. It must mean you are quite the gentleman…..and extremely handsome to be easily targeted by the some female beneath your mask."

And then Sakura frowned in realization. "How come she already knows you while I remain oblivious to your identity?"

"That's because you're mind is set on passing the Anbu exams that you became uninterested in anything else."

Sakura's face registered shock and suspicion. "Where did you find that out? I haven't told anyone about this yet except my team mates, Hatake Kakashi, Hinata and Tsunade."

"I heard snatched of talk here and there……" the Anbu dismissed it like that and then quite mysteriously. "And I have a reliable source."

"Who?" Sakura asked, her eyes not leaving the Anbu as he regarded her through the slits on his mask. She could feel his stare fixed on her face which betrays her curiosity.

"Me,"

"You?" Sakura furrowed her brows. If she was curious before of his identity, now she was actually itching to snatch that infuriating mask of his to identify him.

As if he could read her mind, his sharingan suddenly flash and whirl, reminding her of the arrogant clan which he hailed from.

"Are you related to Sasuke?" mentally, Sakura slap her forehead for even asking the stupid question. "I mean. Are you close to him? As in like---" Sakura pressed her index fingers together to make him understand. "--this close?"

"If you're implying that I'm having intimate relationship with Sasuke, Haruno-san then--"

Sakura look horrified at the thought that she didn't noticed the tinge of amusement that came along with the suggestion.

"NO!" She protested, shaking her head while a becoming blush flooded her face. "I mean….I mean that… Are you really acquainted with him?" she asked still blushing.

"Yes,"

If Itachi wasn't actually wearing a mask at the moment, Sakura could have seen the smile he directed at her.

"I could even say that we're like brothers." Itachi hadn't felt entertained and disconcerted at the same time when he had been like in one of his mission where he has to disguise himself before eliminating the target without rousing suspicion.

But Haruno Sakura was not a target. His quarry maybe. But never a target. If she was, Haruno Sakura would have been laid to rest by now with the swift slice of his Anbu katana.

The thought immediately dampened his disposition.

"But we aren't." Itachi digress before Sakura could get any ideas about his true identity. He didn't want her to know the truth yet when he hadn't even set his plans into motion. He needed her puzzling and figuring out his identity while he bid his time in trying to lure her into his trap.

He needed time and patience. Without these, all of his plans would be compromise.

"I know it would be breaking the rules. But may I know your name, Uchiha-san?" he heard her say and Itachi's lips curled into a feral smile at the almost desperate look on her face. He knew he was placing her at a vulnerable state between frustration and mounting desire to snatch the mask from his face.

Itachi did neither to alleviate her condition. He rather enjoyed watching her squirm, and that frustrated look on her face just didn't fail to fan his already kindling desire.

"I'll tell you my name under one condition," his voice came out in a deep and soft whisper, sparking a reaction from the crouched girl in front of him whose face turned wary while he could see her shoulders tense at his sudden change of tone.

He tried to rectify it by talking to her monotonously.

"Become an Anbu,"

Itachi could see that the girl was astonished at his statement and he moved to clarify it.

"If you become an Anbu, I want you to be on my team. And by then, you will have the chance to... _really_ know me."

"Why?" Sakura asked the question that really disturbed her. She wasn't sure if the Anbu meant something else by that. It was the first time that someone from the elite had taken an interest on her. And she desperately wanted to be certain that the Anbu needed her fighting skills more than her medical knowledge and techniques.

"Why do you want me to be on your team?"

"Don't you think saving my life wasn't worth a reward?" She could hear the note of amusement in his voice but she didn't find it quite amusing to make light of her question.

She needed an immediate answer from him! Why did he want her for his team? Was she that strong? Did he find a potential in her to become an Anbu? Has her kunoichi skills of fighting became the talk in the elite ranks? Did they noticed her increasing progress and would want for her to be on their ranks immediately?

Or was he trying to keep her by his side because she had saved his life and would need her help again once he gets critically injured?

Sakura's heart which had been thumping excitedly at the many possibilities lurked as comprehension dawn over her. She bit down a sigh of disappointment while she started fussing over the medical equipment she had used and placing them back on her bag, trying to disguise her hurt emotions with her hurried movements.

Was she that daft? Of course, the Anbu merely wanted her healing techniques while they let themselves do the fighting instead, like Naruto and Sasuke had been doing to her when she was team up with them on a mission. Even though they were doing it to protect her but Sakura knew that it was too much. She couldn't just let herself continue to be defended. How would she even move forward when Naruto and Sasuke kept on protecting her and ordering her to stay back?

She was over with standing aside and watching her team mates and friends fight in the front lines. She was over healing patients in the hospital and carry on the rounds during the night and endorse the latest updates to the next shift.

She needed some action in her life. She needed an adventure before she goes mad with jealousy and disappointment as each of her friends rise to higher ranks while she was left behind with all of these familiarities and the normalcy inside the hospital and doing C-rank missions.

In short, she was becoming increasingly agitated and restless with each passing day. The only difference was the proposition Uchiha Fugaku had thrown on Team 7. She had instantly taken the challenge not because she wanted to keep Sasuke on their team but because she had been given the only means of escape from the usual frivolity of her life.

At first, keeping Sasuke on their team had been the driving force for her to succeed. But now, she realized that it wasn't so.

She had other, unconscious hidden agenda since she nearly leaped at the thought of an Anbu wanting her in his team. But she thought better than to accept his invitation. She already knew why he had even given such a tempting invitation.

Like so many other before him. He only wanted her medical skills and not her abilities in the battle field.

She was not some weak team member just like when she was in her genin day! But she was the Hokages's apprentice! Though sometimes being Tsunade's apprentice have there disadvantages. Like someone trying to kidnap you with the intention of healing an S-rank criminal or being kidnapped because they simply wanted the secrets of her healing techniques.

That's why for the past few months Sasuke and Naruto were overly protective of her when they were out on the mission. She wasn't really surprise because some blonde cloud-nin nearly took her from right under their noses!

She had enough!

"You want me to be your medic, isn't it? That's why you are reminding me of how I saved your life back in the operating table." She said in a voice that she identify as unaffected.

Her disguised didn't quite deceive Itachi.

"Yes," He answered, searching her face for the sign of disappointment which he heard in her voice. But her head was averted and Itachi couldn't see her face.

"I'm sorry. But I can't." She still didn't look at him and Itachi silently observed as she closed her medic bag.

He was nonplussed at her response. He had expected that answer but he hadn't actually expected the note of reluctance lacing in her tone.

"Why?"

She suddenly stood up. Itachi didn't let his eyes leave her.

"Why can't you be on my team?"

The reaction he had anticipated wasn't what he had foreseen.

Like a tigress but with her eyes glittering with angry tears and her pink lips curled into a snarl, she released her pent-up anger which had been eating at her since she started her Anbu training.

"Because I don't want to be another decorative flower pot in your team where you could order me around, doing nothing but to stay back and watch while you fight. Heal your team mates if they get hurt and cook for them when they are hungry!"

Itachi snatched his shirt lying negligently beside him and pulled it over his head. Not deigning interest to the soft fabric that slides over his cool mask and then down his lithe form while the girl in front of him continue to attacked him with her verbal accusations.

"If you want someone to do all this then I'm sorry to be blunt----"

"You're already doing an excellent job, Haruno-san" Itachi remarked wryly but she was too busy talking that his words passed right through her.

"---But you are clearly in desperate need for a wife! If you keep your team mates doing the men's work of fighting and showing their brawn and the superiority of the male species then you have to look for someone who is willing to clean after the mess you arrogant men make. I couldn't do that!...... I would never do that!"

"Did I ever give you an impression, Haruno-san that you are going to do otherwise?" Itachi asked calmly, looking up at the moon, propping his elbow on his bent knee, typically male posture with his legs slightly spread.

"Have I ever given you the reason that you are going to become a decorative flower pot as you had colorfully described yourself?"

Sakura clamped her mouth shut while an embarrassed flush creep over her face. And just like that, her anger drained.

"Yes, I admit that I have wanted you from beginning…. desperately wanted you to make you---,"

_Mine_

"--_My _medic."

This time Sakura didn't fail to notice the undercurrents behind each of the Anbu's word as his ruby gaze were suddenly transfixed on her. The instinct to run like a frighten rabbit became tempting as she could feel the man's gaze made a thorough inspection on her figure.

It was disconcerting…..and yet, a thrilling experience to be subjected by powerful man's scrutiny. Sakura suddenly wanted to see the Anbu's face rather badly and without realizing it, she had moved closer to him. She was oblivious to the flare of desire that instantly flashed in Itachi's eyes as soon her hand touch his mask. Looking down at him, Sakura stared into his ruby gaze. Her anger was already gone as if she hadn't been shouting at him a moment ago while she puzzled over the man behind the mask.

Even if it was only the mask she touches, Itachi could feel the burgeoning desire to have her sizzle and burn his insides. But he took reigned over his lust and focus on his plans.

He didn't want some woman to destroy his rigid control. He had a reputation to uphold and a mission that needed to be done before he could satisfy his desire for her.

"Who are you really?" She whispered to him, her hands working there towards the straps that secure his mask in place.

"Someone you obviously don't know," He answered, capturing her hands before she could discover his identity or to his bitter amusement, destroy his mental faculties as his pants unsurprisingly felt restricted.

"Tell me who you are!" The girl had the nerve to order him and Itachi couldn't suppress the smile that lifted the corners of his mouth at her pertinence.

"You would know if you join my team once you passed the Anbu exams," There it is again, the bait for his plans to work.

If only, the girl would just take it.

"No," came her cold answer while she wrenched her hand from his grasp. "I don't want to belong in your team because I already have one of my own."

"Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto?" He asked stoically, his face fell into his usual expressionless mask.

"Yes," Sakura nodded her head. "We will be in the same team once we passed the Anbu exams."

"What if you don't pass the exams while they do?" Itachi asked blandly, his eyes calculating while he gauged her reaction.

Emerald eyes glittered with determination.

"I won't fail." Sakura said with gravity. Not really noticing the way Itachi's eyes had turn intent behind his Anbu mask.

"Because you believe in your words? Or is it because you have absolute confidence of your ability?"

"Both." Sakura said without rancor, only understanding of one's abilities. "I wouldn't be saying this without fully comprehending the scope of what I am capable of."

"But what if you miscalculated? What if you fail?" Itachi insisted, closely regarding her.

Sakura turn to him and met his eyes.

"I don't miscalculate. I will pass the Anbu exams." She said firmly and Itachi believe in her.

"Yes," He inclined his head. "You will pass the Anbu exams."

_But you won't be joining your team. _He thought while he watched her walked towards the edge of the rooftop. She glanced at him.

"Wouldn't you want to come back to your room? It's already getting cold out here." as if to prove her words, a gust of cold wind blew against her and Itachi watched as she tried desperately to keep her skirt from lifting. But Itachi already got an eyeful from where he was sitting.

And it was to Itachi's morbid amusement as he caught another glimpsed of the girl's virginal white panties as the wind relentlylessly made a swipe at the girl's skirt. The girl pressed her hand on the skirt, keeping them there while her medic bag dangled on her other hand. She was looking at him pointedly while he watched all of this in complete silence.

"I'm not leaving this rooftop if you don't come with me." She said, her eyes narrowing at him.

Slowly, Itachi stood up and made his way towards her but not before a wind wiped against the side of her skirt, and giving him a full view of one shapely thigh and leg.

He halted in front of her, his hand unashamedly smooth against the skirt while he firmly kept his hand on her thigh. Very aware of the enticing warmth she was emitting through the thin fabric of her uniform. His action didn't quite intimidate or scare her away in the least as she lifted her chin and met his gaze without flinching. The only thing that betrayed her embarrassment and discomfiture was the blush fanning across her high cheekbones. While her eyes were challenging him to say something that would embarrass her further.

Itachi didn't say anything while he let his hand fall to his side.

She was the first one to break the silence with words the brought an answering smile from him.

"Your time of saying thanks to me has long passed. But I wouldn't mind giving you another chance. If you stay in your room tomorrow, then I'll take as it as a belated thank you for healing your wound tonight."

"And what if I'm not in my room?"

"Then I'll have to asked Tsunade-sama to have you restrain," She fired back, glaring at him.

"Hn,"

"Now, that this conversation is starting to become pointless when you're obviously determine to go out of your way. I'll ask Tsunade-sama to have that restrains prepared first thing in the morning."

"Then wouldn't you mind telling Hokage-sama that I'm well enough to leave tomorrow or even tonight? After all, you are the one who healed me."

Suddenly, Sakura's eyes narrowed at his words. Something registered in her mind at his insinuation.

"What do you mean by that, Uchiha-san?"

Behind the mask, Itachi's smile widen.

"Nothing. I only meant that I could leave tonight since I've made a full recovery with your help of course."

"Of course," Sakura echoed while she glowered at him. "Then this only means that you were actually expecting me to heal your wound with my chakra instead of just placing sutures on it?"

"Yes,"

"And you were hoping that you could leave the Hospital tonight because you have made a full recovery with my help?"

"Hn,"

"Are you trying to tell me, Uchiha-san…" She said carefully while restrained fury laced and tangled with each of her words. "….that you actually allowed your wound to open up just for me to completely heal them?"

"Yes,"

Sakura tried to reign down her fury as her hands shook in her desperate need to smash something, especially the Anbu's face who had duped her.

"It was all an act?"

The Anbu nodded.

"How long have you been waiting for me in this rooftop?"

"A few minutes before you entered my room."

"You already know I was coming for you?"

Again, the Anbu nodded.

Sakura closed her eyes and tried to even her breathing. If she wasn't quite rational at moment, Sakura was sure to have smashed her fist into the Anbu's mask, chakra and all, which would put him back to where he belongs, right back into the hospital bed.

But as much she wanted to do that, Sakura knew that it wasn't the best alternative. So the only alternative was to just let him go, if it means peace and relief for her when the troublesome Anbu leaves the hospital premises tonight or first thing in the morning.

The Anbu was too have be under extensive care as ordered by Tsunade-sama. Sakura was supposed to heal him slowly each day since she was used her chakra for her other patients. And she wouldn't quite accomplised it if she drained it all on the Anbu. But tonight, Sakura had gone against Tsunade's orders.

The Anbu was to have been under close observation since the forensics team couldn't figure out what had caused the nearly fatal wound the Anbu had suffered. They were doing it to gather information of the enemy who had tried to eliminate the Anbu but they wouldn't be given an answer since their subject was going to make a run for it tonight.

Her fault, of course.

Carefully, Sakura open her eyes and regarded the Anbu with distaste.

"If you wanted to leave the hospital so badly then I'm not stopping you. It is better when your no longer here than to continue to be such a pain on my side."

Honestly, Sakura really wanted to drag him back to the bed and put restraints on him. But since his wound was healed and he look irritatingly healthy than he was in the operating room. Sakura would have to let him go but she will have plenty of explaining to do with her shishou for releasing the patient ahead of time.

"You can go now," She said dismissively, half turning with the intention of leaving his infuriating presence.

"I wanted a full recovery not because I want to get out from this hospital. But because I have a duty to someone." The Anbu said and Sakura paused to look at him from down her nose. Even though the Anbu was a head taller than her, she managaed to accomplished it.

"What? Did your superiors call you for another mission?" She mocked. "I thought they threw you in here to keep you from going back to your job after your…err….misfortune?"

Itachi didn't respond to her provocation. Sakura's gaze turn withering at his lack of response but later decided to drop her antagonism towards him.

She sighed and presented her back to him. There was no point in arguing. If he wants to leave, then he is free to leave.

As far as Sakura concern. She'll just wash her hands off him once he steps out from the vicinity of the hospital. She doesn't want to get involve with such troublesome man.

"I'm going home now." She said behind her but didn't turn to wait for his answer.

She clambered down from the rooftop and towards the open window. Within minutes, she was making towards the door when she heard him enter behind her.

"You thought you could easily shake me off like that. But you're wrong." Sakura whirled, her eyes meeting that of the Anbu who stared grimly at her.

"You will see more of me in the future."

And with those final words, he disappeared from her sight, leaving her staring at the space where he had been standing; still hidden in the shadows with the mask covering his face ….He was so mysterious…..elusive and…...so vaguely familiar.

_**To be continued…**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Review please!!!!**_

_**VERY SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE!!!**_


End file.
